


Coração de Ouro

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Alguém balançou seu ombro e ele se virou para dormir do outro lado. Ele não conseguia se levantar, não agora. Estava escuro lá fora e havia luz acesa em todos os lugares do apartamento.

"Chase! Ei Eu fiz café. Conhecido como frio não comestível. Com você. E isso se aplica a todo o seu corpo, não apenas ao meio, o que é reconhecidamente impressionante. Levante-se e brilhe. "

Era casa, quem mais?

Um som de protesto veio de seus lábios. O que aconteceu ontem? Ele sentiu como se tivesse passado a noite toda. Eles só voltaram de Nova York para Jersey. Antes disso, ele entrou em casa - bêbado? Ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas teria sido estúpido e House dificilmente seria capaz de controlar a motocicleta. Isso significa que você nunca soube em casa. Ele era simplesmente capaz de qualquer coisa. E tinha uma constituição como um boi. Dois dias antes, ele estava bêbado em um pub em Nova York quando seu pai morreu. Ele tentara ansiosamente acompanhá-lo, mas tolerava menos álcool que seu chefe e não sabia mais tarde como foi para a cama.

No dia seguinte, a ópera "Hansel e Gretel" (que ele gostava e não era uma ópera infantil de verdade, como ele temia) e uma bengala que ele tinha permissão para escolher na Bloomingdale's. Feito de madeira com uma alça de latão, era modesto em comparação com a obra-prima vitoriana de House, mas Chase gostava porque House o doara. A loja de departamentos era famosa por itens exclusivos e não foi construída para a carteira comum. Se ele não fosse mais dependente do graveto, ele o daria a House.

"Já ...? Cinco minutos ... eu ainda estou ... "Ele bocejou alto.

"... tão cansado?" House zombou. "Eu não posso te dar sua vontade. Além de seu jogo de cama, sou acima de tudo seu superior. Além do mais, Cameron sentirá o cheiro do assado imediatamente se eu dançar sem você e pensar que te machuquei. E por Deus, às vezes eu gostaria de fazer isso agora que estou sem prostitutas. Ou melhor, não me apetece mais. Ele estalou a língua, brincou obscenamente. “Porque você é muito mais bonita e intocada. E mais imaginativo em cima disso. E não me custou nada. "

Corando, Chase sentou-se e sacudiu o cabelo com as duas mãos. House jogou uma camiseta para a qual ele rapidamente vestiu quando percebeu que não estava de pijama. Espero que ele não tenha feito nada estúpido em sua óbvia embriaguez.Tudo lhe parecia possível desde que ele deixara de lado as inibições com House no quarto do hotel. Ele não queria analisar se isso era positivo ou negativo. Ele tinha vergonha disso. Só de pensar nisso, seu sangue disparou em seu rosto.

"Eu te envergonhei? Bonito como você cora. "

"Isso não tem nada a ver com isso", disse ele, rispidamente, do que sentia. "Você pode falar comigo um pouco mais educadamente."

"Oh. Porque você é a pobre vítima abusada? Eu esqueci totalmente. Mas não é de admirar, depois dos três dias em Nova York. Você era diferente do seu desejo indisciplinado de derrotar os demônios. Realmente apaixonado. Deveríamos viajar com mais frequência, não acha? Eu gosto muito de você. "

Ele poderia ter adivinhado que as curtas férias não seriam sem consequências. House rapidamente resolveu muita amizade com sarcasmo. E ele tinha sido gentil, mais gentil do que jamais o vira. Vulnerável e honesto. E nem um pouco assustado ou incompreensível se todos os erros que ele - Chase - haviam proporcionado.

Mas ele tinha medo de que isso o fizesse perder a cara na frente dele, então ele voltou a padrões antigos, pelo menos em parte. Se Chase era honesto, ele nem se ressentia dele. Embora parecesse cru o que ele disse, ele podia lidar melhor com uma casa cínica do que com uma paterna. Ainda assim, era estranho vê-lo cortando a ferida do estupro. Talvez ele estivesse com dor que o deixou mal humorado novamente.

Resignado, ele saiu da cama e mancou até o banheiro. Com um sorriso que destacou sua covinha, House o observou ir.

"O café da manhã está na cozinha", disse ele. "Apresse-se ou eu morrerei desejando seu corpo astral."

House lamentou que ele não o deixasse mais ajudá-lo a se lavar e se vestir, mas era uma boa prática para as boas habilidades motoras de Chase. Ele não seria capaz de confiar em House a vida toda.

~~~

Ele mal abriu os olhos na clínica. Seu primeiro curso levou ao Dr. Wilson, que olhou para ele com a testa franzida e parecia tão sonolento quanto ele próprio.

"Novamente? Você não pode continuar assim por muito tempo. House chegará mais cedo ou mais tarde se ele ainda não o tiver e uma tempestade não o deixará ir até que o nó se rompa. "

"Ele entende", Chase acenou. "E eu trabalho. Ele não se importa com mais nada. Como um sonho, ele pegou a caneca de café na mesa de Wilson e simplesmente a usou. Como House teria feito. Wilson pigarreou, mas não disse nada quando começou a escrever uma receita e depois suspirou para Chase.

"Por que eu sou sempre o tolo? É me tratar como lixo na minha testa? "

Chase enfiou a nota no bolso e se levantou. Ele deixou seu último comentário sem comentários. "Até a próxima, Dr. Wilson ".

"Chase".

De repente, ele congelou na porta, mão na maçaneta. Defensivamente, seus ombros se apertaram no sobretudo. Ele sentiu que ainda não havia sido libertado. Dr. Wilson não havia dado nenhuma instrução.

“Você deve repensar a terapia da fala novamente. Nós temos com Anderson e Dr. Stein dois excelentes psicólogos. Medicamentos sozinhos não ajudam, muito menos House. O que você experimentou não é algo que você guarda. Ninguém ria de você sobre isso. "

Ele não se virou. "Faça-me um favor e deixe que seja minha preocupação."

O que faço por você excede em muito a colegialidade profissional. E se você continuar comendo tudo, eu irei para House ou até Dr. Tem que informar Cuddy. "

Ele se virou, empalidecendo. O quanto ele estava com medo de falar com House estava com as mãos cerradas de Wilson e a respiração ofegante. "Não faça isso. Vou falar com ele pessoalmente se eu ... se não puder ser evitado. "

Deus, ele estava com tanto sono, tão cansado que se enroscou no corredor e só queria dormir. Ele pegou a receita diretamente na farmácia. Marco, o farmacêutico, olhou para ele. "Para você?"

"Paciente do Dr. House - ele murmurou, não sendo capaz de olhar seu oponente nos olhos.

"Tabaco duro", disse Marco, coçando o pescoço com ceticismo ao abrir as gavetas individuais. "Mas alguém tem que estar bem doente. E é meio estranho que o Dr. Wilson escreveu a receita quando o Dr. House está sendo tratada. "

Ele havia tagarelado!

"Eu vou buscar pelo Dr. Paciente de Wilson. Sra ... Dixon. "

Ele teve uma ideia se havia uma. Mas deve parecer crível. Por outro lado, ele não precisava se justificar com o farmacêutico. O que veio à mente para questionar as receitas?

O pager dele saiu. Ele tomou o remédio e voltou ao escritório. Ele se sentiu um pouco estranho com o graveto, mas ficou mais fácil para ele andar e não era tão cansativo quanto as muletas. House o avisou para garantir que ele mudasse de lado durante o dia para não se sobrecarregar de um lado.

Ele ficou atordoado. A paciente ainda era uma adolescente histérica e seus sintomas eram tão difusos que o chefe prescreveu o programa padrão. Punção lombar e angiograma.

“Foreman, Chase, você está fazendo o LP.” Ele escreveu o nome deles como se fosse uma pessoa com um nome duplo.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, irritado, pois Cameron não os seguia como de costume e, em vez disso, ficou sozinho com House no escritório. Ele queria falar com ela? Se sim, sobre o que? A expressão dela era incomumente severa, embora ele raramente a visse sorrir de qualquer maneira. Mas algo parecia estar a incomodando. Ela teve seu "eu-sou-para-circunstâncias-claras-venha-waO rosto de s-lã ", cheio de determinação e tenacidade, e ele não deveria ter ficado preso na pele de seu chefe, que lhe deu um sorriso frio antes de investigar alguns dos arquivos sobre a mesa. Chase sabia que não iria começar a luta até que os colegas deixassem a sala. Não por respeito a Cameron, a quem ele lavaria sem cantar, mas porque se tratava de algo que só podia ser discutido entre House e ela.

Não sobre mim. Por favor, não sobre mim. Você prometeu.

"Você está dormindo?"

Foreman o empurrou para fora da porta de vidro quase violentamente.

O nome do paciente era Lucretia Borger, e Chase achou o nome tão delicioso com o rosto azedo que ele estava constantemente intrigado, sem perceber, enquanto Foreman estava preparando o LP. Segundo House, Chase deveria fazê-lo, mas talvez fosse mais sensato deixá-lo ao colega. O suor saiu de seus poros quando ele colocou a agulha. O paciente rugiu e Foreman se jogou sobre ela e a segurou com seu peso.

"Seu idiota!", Ele sussurrou. "O que foi tudo isso? Você quer paralisá-los? "

"Eu não tenho nada ainda ..." Chase se perguntou e esfaqueou um pouco mais. Seus pensamentos estavam com Cameron e House. O que ela perguntou a ele? Ela o interrogou sobre ele? Ela era boa nisso, mas não tão brilhante quanto House. E ele mentiria para proteger Chase?

Miss Borger gritou de novo e ofegou. "Estou processando você! Você é o médico mais incapaz que eu já vi . "

Foreman o empurrou para o lado e puxou a agulha. Chase balançou a cabeça, depois olhou para Foreman. Ele nem havia captado a marca, inserido a agulha muito alta. Seu colega repreendeu, não apenas ele.

"Como se suas queixas tivessem causas neurológicas! Acho que House só queria testar se você estava em condições de lidar com o paciente e com seu superdoctor que fazia tudo para sua satisfação. Eu poderia ter dito imediatamente que você não era, e você provavelmente nunca será. Você pode estar feliz por ele ter enganado você, caso contrário você definitivamente não trabalharia mais aqui. Ou trabalhar de todo. Tsss ... com o bastão você parece uma segunda casa. - Vamos lá, deixe-me fazer isso ... "

“Não!” A paciente gritou, jogou-se para o lado e o golpeou nos tecidos moles com o joelho. Chase fez uma careta de simpatia quando Foreman respirou entre os dentes e olhou dolorosamente, mas sob controle, para o teto. "Eu não vou deixar nenhum de vocês me tocar! Primeiro faça sua física, vocês iniciantes! "

A brutalidade com que Foreman teve a água dos nervos surpreendeu Chase. A garota, de quem ele não gostava, mas tinha todos os motivos para reclamar, desmaiou.

"Pelo menos agora ela não está mais gritando", Foreman bufou; ele estava encharcado de suor como depois de uma luta de luta livre. “House deveria ter seu ensaio, mesmo que seja completamente destruído pelo cérebro. Ela tem dor abdominal, sem encefalite ou qualquer outra doença cerebral. Leve isso para o laboratório, e é melhor ficar lá antes de continuar a torturar os pacientes. ”

Foreman tinha que dizer isso. Um açougueiro era mais sensível. Mas ele não protestou. Basicamente, ele estava feliz por ser mandado embora. Ele não suportava Lucretia Borger e de repente se sentiu tonto. Ele duvidava que ele ainda fosse fazer patologia. Talvez Foreman estivesse certo. Ele não deveria estar mais trabalhando. Nem em casa, nem aqui na clínica. Dois médicos mancando em um departamento pareciam ridículos, especialmente porque ele se deixava pior do que House. Mas isso não tinha sido incomodado. Violada. Era difícil para ele apenas pensar na palavra sem ficar imediatamente animado. Ele estava em ruínas, física e mentalmente. Ele não duraria muito.

O salão dos funcionários estava a caminho e ele entrou para tirar uma soneca no sofá. Ele estava dormindo em cinco minutos.

~~~

Um estrondo o fez começar; o interruptor da luz foi ligado e desligado algumas vezes. Ele tirou o braço do rosto e piscou. Uma voz rangente ecoou para ele.

“O laboratório está esperando um aperitivo. O Foreman diz que confiou a você. Desde então, procuramos você como uma agulha no palheiro. "

Ele pegou seu graveto, bêbado. Era engraçado confiar nele como House, mas você se acostumava com uma facilidade chocante.

"Eu ... desculpe ... deve ter adormecido de alguma forma."

"Não de alguma forma. Seu formatio reticulatis coopera com o tálamo e o hipotálamo e o retarda. Entretanto, essa não deveria ser a norma durante o dia, e especialmente não em serviço. Ele fechou a porta e se deixou cair na área de estar. "O que está acontecendo? Você acha que eu não vejo como você deve se forçar a fazer seu trabalho? Você me conheceu tanto? Caso contrário, eles são tão brilhantes. "

Ele ficou de pé cambaleando. O sono curto não trouxe alívio, se não o contrário, e sua boca estava seca. "Eu já fui embora ..."

"Fique sentado, você parece terrível. Onde está o ensaio Eu farei isso por você. Cameron avaliará isso. "

Cameron. Com quem ele havia conversado em particular.

"Ela sabe ...?"

De repente House se levantou. Chase instintivamente dobrou os joelhos. Com a bengala ao seu alcance, no entanto, ele se sentiu seguro, embora soubesse que não precisava levantá-la contra House e nunca precisaria. No máximo, quando o pânico ficou fora de controle, e ele o controlou. Por enquanto

Ao contrário das expectativas, House não se sentou no sofá ao lado dele, mas se agachou na frente dele. Sua perna doía e sua expressão facial descarrilou por um momento, embora ele estivesse se esforçando. Depois de uma respiração profunda, seus olhos encontraram os de Chase e não soltaram.

"Ela sabe tudo. Pelo seu estupro, o quanto você gostou e agora é viciado em ser analizado por mim todas as noites até o sangue jorrar da sua boca. "

"Não", Chase murmurou, colocando as mãos em horror no rosto, que estava quente de vergonha. "Você não contou a ela. Por favor, diga que você está mentindo para mim. Que você mentiu para Cameron- "

Ele cuidadosamente removeu as mãos. O forte tremor saiu nos braços de House. Procurando impetuosamente por proteção, ele pressionou contra ele.

"Ela não acredita em mim de qualquer maneira. Sschscht ... é bom. Quieto. Você está seguro comigo. "

Os dedos carinhosos e enérgicos de seu cabelo lhe davam conforto, assim como o cheiro familiar e o arranhar de sua barba. E a dinâmica levemente vibrante em que ele o balançou. "Não era sobre você. Foi o paciente. Tivemos um pequeno desacordo. Cameron prevê espondilodiscite, um aneurisma ou simplesmente uma simulação do paciente. Amanhã faremos um raio-x e veremos quem ganha.

Em desespero silencioso, ele pegou a jaqueta de House e amassou nas costas. "Nunca conte a ela! Ninguém! Por favor! "

“Não contanto que você não queira.” Ele levantou o queixo para brincar com os lábios contra os dele, o lábio superior sonhadoramente curvado que apenas Chase tinha. Defensivamente, ele soltou o abraço, mas House não o soltou, seguido com um movimento da cabeça como se ele tivesse levado isso em consideração. "Dói-me ver você assim. Tão desanimado. Eu gostaria de estar no seu lugar todos os dias. Teria sido mais fácil para mim do que para você. "

Sim House teria lidado com isso de maneira diferente. Talvez não, e ainda assim não foi levado tão a sério. Ele era mais velho, mais inteligente e, com o inesperado, tinha melhores cartões como diagnosticador. Ele teria analisado sobriamente um estupro em seu próprio corpo, pelo menos atônito, a fim de avançar para a agenda alguns minutos depois. Ele também tinha outra vantagem sobre ele: o corpo não passava de um aquecedor metabólico que desapareceu após oitenta a noventa anos. Enquanto isso, o que aconteceu não importava. O principal era tirar o melhor proveito da vida miserável que todos dominavam mais ou menos gloriosamente. Teve que dominar. Porque esse era o ponto de toda miséria para pessoas como seu chefe pragmático.

Você não acredita nisso, House. Você não gostaria de estar no meu lugar se tivesse experimentado.

"Estou tentando falar com Deus. Mas ele não responde. Porque eu ... vivo em pecado ... "

House riu um pouco aborrecido quando ele passou uma mecha do cabelo de Chase entre os dedos.

"Comigo? Porque Porque eu gosto de você e quero ajudá-lo? Nós moramos juntos. Muitos fazem isso, então não pode ser tão pecaminoso. Não posso mais te ofender, outros já fizeram isso, então a atração por mim se foi. Fora isso, eu não faria isso. Você me tem em suas mãos e seu desejo é meu comando, ou o que quer que o vernáculo diga. Você é mais forte que eu. "

Ele balançou a cabeça. Se ao menos fosse. Mas ele não sabia mais para onde estava indo com House. Era assustador que apenas sua proximidade o excitasse e o assustasse tanto. E, no entanto, ele era a única pessoa em quem confiava. Piorou.

House o consertou atentamente.

"Não tenha pressa para se recuperar novamente. Isso não acontece da noite para o dia, você sabia disso. Seja um pouco fraco, um pouco dependente de mim. Isso me lisonjeia, honestamente. Você não é um fardo nem um pecador. Estou feliz em cuidar de você. Eu estou sempre lá Como confessor, papai, admirador, amigo. - Amantes também - ele acrescentou ousadamente após uma pausa. "O que você quer. De qualquer forma, não há vergonha em ficar comigo. Nós dois nos beneficiamos com isso. " 

"Eu estraguei o LP", ele admitiu quase chorando, incrédulo quando começou a balançar em um ritmo hipnótico que incluía House. Se ele não o parasse, balançaria os dois para dormir. Ou incitar House a fazer algo que ele se arrependeria depois e que ocorreria menos tranqüilamente do que no hotel. O efeito que ele teve sobre House não o irritou pela primeira vez. Ele pressionou a boca no ombro de Chase para não suspirar de felicidade por estar tão perto.

Chase não parecia entender o que ele havia dito a ele, sua declaração de amor.

"Eu sei. Foreman me disse. Não é trágico. O paciente merece um amortecedor e você ainda não está lá. Venha ao meu escritório e fique lá. Preciso de você lá mais do que com o paciente. "

Uma punção lombar era geralmente um de seus exercícios mais fáceis. O fato de ele não ter conseguido perfurar adequadamente abalara consideravelmente sua autoconfiança. Mais do que nunca, ele lembrou a House um menino perdido e, basicamente, ele era.

Sem esperar por Chase, ele atravessou a sala em alguns passos e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele deveria ter tempo para decidir quando lhe apetecer.

No salão quase vazio, ele podia relaxar um pouco, talvez descansar mais alguns minutos. Ele parecia cansado com as sombras sob seus olhos profundos e o puxão doloroso em torno de sua boca que não existia há alguns dias atrás. Ele deveria falar com ele sobre isso? O que isso faria? Nada, em última análise. O problema que ele estava carregando era óbvio. Ele tinha que falar sozinho, caso contrário, a coisa toda não passava de estupro verbal .


	2. Parte 2

Ele encontrou alguma distração no escritório. House garantiu que ele estivesse sempre ocupado, comparando sintomas em diferentes livros ou avaliando raios-X com vários dias de idade. Era realmente inútil, mas Chase expressou uma gratidão silenciosa ao seu chefe por ele poder sentar-se à sua mesa onde se sentia seguro.

Às vezes, enquanto pensava e lia, ele pensava sem pensar na bola de feltro, na ponta da caneta na boca e meditando sobre a floresta. Cameron e Foreman não se atreviam a perturbar sua concentração, e House fingiu que era a coisa mais natural do mundo que Chase seguiu seus passos hoje. Ele deliberadamente debateu os dois em um sussurro.

Foreman, que ainda estava no escritório, o convidou para jantar. Ele olhou para cima, assustado, antes de consultar o relógio. Hora do almoço. Além dele e do neurologista, não havia mais ninguém.

"Vamos lá. Eu quero falar com você. "

Ele tinha. Recusar seria rude e, além disso, ele poderia realmente pegar alguma coisa; seu estômago roncou.

Entrou, ele escovou o cabelo para trás e deixou a bola rolar no lugar. A certeza sonhadora e natural com a qual ele tratou o santuário do chefe criou algo como inveja tola no colega. Ninguém foi autorizado a bater na bola, exceto o querido de House. Essa era uma das regras absurdas, mas não ditas.

"Você viu casa? Eu deveria falar com ele. Eu acho que poderia ser a doença de Crohn. Não tem manifestações extra-intestinais? Dor nas articulações? O número de leucócitos caiu drasticamente nos últimos dias. Indica, certo? Você deve fazer um exame de sangue novamente. O LP foi realmente um absurdo ".

Uma chicane da House. Um teste Para ver se ele estava pronto para começar a rotina novamente. Ele falhou, mas não estava em desuso, o que pelo menos o confortou um pouco.

"Ei. Esqueça o pirralho por meia hora, ok? Você pode continuar devorando mais tarde. Eu tenho um tópico pelo menos igualmente emocionante que quero discutir com você. Eu acho que você é a pessoa certa para isso. "

Discuta alguma coisa. Isso soou estranho da boca de Foreman, quase malicioso, suspeito. Claro, eles continuavam discutindo entre si, esse era o trabalho deles, mas o tom do colega deixou claro que não se tratava apenas de trabalho. Quase a mesma expressão sombria da manhã de Cameron endureceu suas feições, e ainda assim ele tentou se relaxar, por isso não era assim. Mas de alguma forma ele estava agindo de forma estranha por algum tempo. Todos ao seu redor fizeram isso quando ele pensou sobre isso. O mistério, no entanto, despertou sua curiosidade.

As tentativas desajeitadas de Foreman de conversar, com as quais ele começou a conversa à mesa, foram dolorosas. Lá dentro, ele se contorceu sob seus olhos tristes.

"E? Como você está

Ele poderia ter perguntado que, na reunião deles pela manhã, teria sido melhor. No entanto, havia algo de estranho nessa pergunta. Cameron, sim, ela estava perguntando mais sobre sua saúde desde que ele começou a viver com House, mas Foreman?

"Então vá. Há quanto tempo você está interessado? A salada dele tinha gosto de palha, o bife estava mastigável. Ele mastigou e serpenteou bravamente. Como Foreman pagou, seria um desperdício deixar as coisas. Embora seu apetite tenha subitamente diminuído. Foreman não queria conversar com ele sobre o artigo mais recente da revista médica ou apenas ter companhia durante o almoço.

"Desde que eu acho que você está mal", Foreman disse sem rodeios. "Você não pode negar que mudou nas últimas semanas. Você não está no trabalho, dorme com a permissão do lugar mais alto do escritório e não tocou no estetoscópio, pois Deus sabe quanto tempo. House não permite e ele te trata como se você fosse feito de açúcar.

Não era? Casa ' Sugar Boy ? Ele queria se levantar. Foreman era uma perda de tempo para conversar, quando era como o chefe. O que significava que o estrondo era iminente. Involuntariamente, ele ficou na defensiva.

"E? Deixe-me me preocupar com isso. Eu posso lidar com isso. Ou você se sente sobrecarregado, Cameron e você? Então eu falo com House. Não gosto de ficar sentada o dia inteiro e virar os polegares de qualquer maneira.

Agora Foreman empurrou o prato para o lado e colocou os braços em cima da mesa, com os dedos das duas mãos cruzadas. No dedo anelar direito, ele usava enormes jóias de prata, que deviam ter servido ou já haviam feito um bom trabalho nas cabines.

De repente, ele se sentiu ameaçado. Foreman emanava uma agressividade que era tão sutil que ele não tinha notado antes, mas agora estava saindo como uma onda. Seu passado criminoso como ladrão de carros e ladrão se manifestou em seu forte exterior. Mas sua voz era suave. Calmante.

Chase se acalmou respirando profundamente em seu estômago.

"Você se lembra da visita desse cara que ameaçou House com a arma e colocou uma em mim? Herbert Donoghue? "

Uma queimadura subiu paralelamente em seus olhos e garganta. Ele rapidamente pegou seu refrigerante para lavar um pedaço preso no esôfago. Ele não fez barulho. Em vez disso, ele olhou para o colega suplicante, como se o convencesse a desistir da conversa. Levantar-se e caminhar era impossível; ele parecia colado a essa cadeira estúpida.

"Você conhece o cara. Ele queria se vingar de você por ter supostamente destruído a vida dele. Ele destruiu o seu , certo? Forçou você a ter relações sexuais com outros dois caras. Os outros foram depois disso. "

Recostando-se, ele levantou os braços e pressionou o calcanhar da mão nas órbitas oculares. Não havia por que negar: Donoghue havia conversado ou Foreman, de House.

"Pare com isso", ele fungou, ocupado. A adrenalina inundou suas veias. Voltou. Como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. "Pare com isso, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Você quer esquecer isso, hein? Eu entendo Quanto tempo faz? "

"Definitivamente, não vou falar com um psicólogo, muito menos com um neurologista."

Foreman expressou desinteresse. Ele desenhou círculos com indiferença na toalha de mesa com o dedo. "Bom pra você. Por não gostar de desmembrar sua história, não tenho o treinamento nem o tempo. Eu posso lhe oferecer uma alternativa mais eficaz ".

Ele escutou. Foreman sorriu e parecia quase gentil. Como um Papai Noel preto com o mesmo cavanhaque.

"Dr. Turner, do departamento de neurologia, inicia um estudo cego sobre pessoas psicologicamente traumatizadas. Ele me contratou como assistente dele; House não sabe disso. Diz-se que a droga em teste oculta memórias desagradáveis e ansiedade patológica, impedindo a função da amígdala e do hipocampo. Na melhor das hipóteses, sem efeitos colaterais, mas isso deve ser testado primeiro. E como acho que você ficaria feliz em esquecer, pensei em falar com você sobre isso. Você deveria ter tomado sua decisão na terça-feira. Somente se você está pensando em ingressar, deve manter House fora. Ele não gosta particularmente de experimentos, como você sabe. "

"Dr. Não será Anderson também - Chase apontou. "Você torna os psicólogos redundantes."

"Whoawhoa. Ainda não está certo se vai funcionar. Além disso, caberia ao paciente procurar ajuda médica ou humana. Muitos preferem o encanador de alma às pílulas ".

Certamente que não.

"Escreva-me", disse Chase com empatia espontânea. "Agora. Eu estou dentro. "

Foreman arqueou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo diante da resolução de curta duração do colega. "Durma uma noite. Certos riscos permanecerão. Dr. Turner informará os assuntos sobre o teste e - "

"Então por que você está me dizendo tudo isso quando quer me convencer disso? Entre em mim Quando você começa? "

"Fim de semana."

“Ok.” Ele levantou-se com um balanço. Nova esperança fluiu através dele. Esqueça. A palavra mágica. Chase Foreman adoraria cair no pescoço por sua oferta.

~~~

House, que com seu sexto sentido fundou a nova fase depressiva de Chase, o arrastou para um bar recém-aberto depois do trabalho, em vez de ir para a bodega espanhola na rua dela, como sempre. Era sólido e quase elegante. Para pessoas que apreciaram o exclusivo. O inventário lembrava os móveis de House; as mesas eram de madeira escura, os assentos de couro brilhante e bordô.

Dr. sentou-se a uma mesa vizinha Wilson com uma beleza desconhecida, e Chase esperava que fosse uma onda curta, um pouco envergonhada de sua parte, e a piscadela surpresa e travessa de House, com a qual ele notou a presença do amigo.

Aparentemente Dr. O encontro coincidente de Wilson foi desconfortável, porque ele se arrastou para trás do menu de bebidas com o pescoço para baixo. Chase desejou que ele se comportasse de forma menos visível. Se era a mulher ou ele a quem ele receitava pílulas nas costas de House era de importância secundária.

Em algum momento, House se levantava e fazia uma visita por curiosidade sobre a empresa de Wilson.

A refeição da casa que apareceu do lado do chocolate era realmente melhor do que ele pensava. Ele estava brincando, tirando sarro do novo paciente para que Chase se engasgasse com o riso, e também prometeu conseguir uma assinatura da ópera para que eles pudessem continuar sua educação cultural. Chase apreciou o sacrifício; House estava entediado com "Hansel e Gretel", mesmo que ele não tivesse demonstrado isso com muita clareza por causa disso. Em troca, o mais novo prometeu a ele um ingresso para Eric Clapton ou Billy Joel se eles saíssem em turnê novamente. Dr. Ele não prestou mais atenção a Wilson, pelo menos não da maneira que Chase havia gerado. Ele acenou para a mesa apenas uma vez e ouviu um sussurro alto: "Ele não parece como se ele tivesse algo a esconder? Talvez seus três casamentos fracassados? Afinal, ele logo se livrará da loira quando ela descobrir sua reputação como barba azul.

Você deve ter ouvido isso; um pouco depois, a dama dobrou o guardanapo e pediu desculpas por um momento.

"Isso foi necessário?", Resmungou o Dr. Wilson coxo. "Eu não contei a ela sobre você ainda."

"Você deveria ter feito isso", respondeu House. "Onde você a abriu? No clube de strip? Eu deveria tê-la conhecido se você tivesse se encontrado no hospital. Alguma aposta que ela não volte? "

Ele teria perdido a aposta. Ela passou por sua mesa, uma mulher confiante e bonita de trinta e poucos anos que, à primeira vista, não queria realmente igualar o manso Wilson. Quando ela passou, House derramou o conteúdo do copo de vinho em seu colo.

"O que ..." Ele olhou para cima, mal reprimindo sua raiva.

"Eu gosto de barba azul. É o meu conto de fadas favorito. Sempre foi. E você é uma porta grande e irritante. "

Chase mordeu o lábio inferior em diversão e secretamente prestou seu respeito. Ela tinha dado a ele muito bem. Dr. Wilson realmente não a avisou sobre House ainda. Sua boca ficou aberta por enquanto. Wilson olhou-o furioso quando ela se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Uau!", Disse House. Ele estava atordoado demais para ficar irritado com as calças arruinadas.

Ele encheu. Com um aperitivo, vinho caro e bebidas espirituosas exóticas após a sobremesa, que eram abundantes. E Chase não conseguia pensar em um protesto, embora ocasionalmente sentisse o dachshund preocupado de Wilson se olhar. Comprimidos e álcool não eram compatíveis. Mas ele gostava da leveza em sua cabeça, do pensamento de que House estava lá para deixá-lo bêbado. Sua confiança e respeito por ele foram firmes naquela noite. Ele gostara de não ter se importado muito com o caso das manchas de vinho e até admirou relutantemente a mulher por sua coragem, acenando para ela de uma maneira amigável quando o improvável casal se despediu.

"Não estrague-os", disse ele a Wilson. "E nos conheça na próxima noite de pôquer."

~~~

Em casa, ele soltou um gemido no sofá e afrouxou a gravata. Depois de muito tempo em roupas confortáveis básicas, como blusas e jeans, um elevador arrumado para o trabalho acabou sendo um incômodo, e ele ficou feliz por poder tirá-lo depois do trabalho.

House sentou-se ao lado dele sem acender a luz. Houve um silêncio entre eles por um tempo e, como Chase estava tão impiedosamente bêbado, ele corajosamente descansou a cabeça no ombro de House.

Sua respiração estava alta quando House pressionou o antebraço esquerdo verticalmente para o lado de fora e flertou com os cabelos, cujas pontas ele ocasionalmente trazia aos lábios e batia de brincadeira neles sem agarrá-los com os dentes.

"O que é isso ...? Uma ... terapia? "

"Scht. Não fale. Basta olhar para a frente. Você faz isso, não é? Eu posso ver, ouvir e até cheirar.

"Como ...?" Céus, ele não desleixou! De repente, sua cabeça cresceu e ele só queria ir para a cama.

"Suas pupilas estão dilatadas, seu pulso está acelerado, sua respiração assobia como um motor a vapor e seu inocente perfume de sabão infantil evapora-se completamente de vergonha e cria um lugar muito mais emocionante. O cheiro inconfundível de sexo. "

De repente, ele o soltou para diminuir a luz do abajur e mancar o som. Tonto, Chase o seguiu com um olhar desfocado e piscou. Seus olhos não o obedeciam mais; a visão ficou turva e ele viu duas vezes.

Quando House voltou, a elegante e poderosa voz de R&B de Otis Redding encheu a sala.

Estes meus braços .

A música que ele estava falando na clínica de Seattle.

Ele cuidadosamente desfez a gravata de Chase e a amarrou na cabeça para que seus olhos estivessem cobertos. Ele não pôde evitar e riu, porque senão ele teria gritado. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Quieto. Está tudo bem. Ele sentiu as mãos de House puxá-lo para cima. Sentiu o fôlego na testa e riscou os cabelos. Agora ele estava mais atento ao cheiro almiscarado, com os olhos vendados e, involuntariamente, estava soprando as narinas. "Você está dançando comigo? Eu só estou ficando triste. "

"Oh", disse ele, surpreso e claramente defensivo, mas House não lhe deu escolha. Em um ritmo contemplativo que combinava com a batida, ele balançou com Chase, que cerrou os punhos na frente do peito de House e escondeu o rosto nas juntas dos dedos. Ele chorou, quando House o pegou um pouco mais. As mãos estavam agora em suas nádegas, leves e gentis, os braços esticados emoldurando seu tronco.

"Está bom? Você me diz se se sente desconfortável, ok? Não quero incomodá-lo, apenas espere um pouco. Vamos parar se você quiser, mas deixe-me me divertir tentando. Por favor "

Ele falou diretamente em seu ouvido.

Ele assentiu hesitante. A honestidade e o "favor" de House o impressionaram. "Ok ..."

Ele não viu nada, e ainda assim era melhor assim. Ele provavelmente teria vergonha de ter os olhos abertos. De qualquer forma, House não era percebido tão completamente com os sentidos remanescentes quanto ele.

Completamente desavisado, seu chefe dançou com ele sem segundas intenções. Se você pudesse falar sobre uma dança no blues. Além disso, ambos eram deficientes físicos. Mas ele tinha certeza de que House o estava levando de todas as maneiras, e isso lhe deu confiança. Tornando-se mais corajoso, ele literalmente se jogou em seus braços fortes; apertou as mãos e foi até os quadris, onde os soltou. Houve uma risada e Otis Redding correu em um loop sem fim. House apertou o botão de repetição.

"Você é realmente atrevido."

"Eu gosto", ele murmurou, surpreso e sem pensar em puxar as mãos para trás. O ritmo, a música repetitiva e a venda nos olhos despertaram uma lembrança sombria de sua infância. Sua mãe, que o embalou para dormir, o celular com a caixa de música integrada? Não poderia ser. Ele tinha sido um bebê. Nenhuma memória poderia ir tão longe.

Seus músculos relaxaram, como se estivessem apenas adormecendo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sentiu alívio físico e mental. Ele não se perguntou como House fez isso. Suas ações eram muitas vezes sutis e não espetaculares, e, no entanto, ele geralmente alcançava seu objetivo mais rapidamente do que com o avanço da tecnologia. O que era uma espécie de zombaria. Como pessoa, House era geralmente nojento.

Ele resmungou um pouco. Até isso soou musical. Chase pensou que ele sentiu as cordas vocais vibrarem quando ele levantou a cabeça um pouco e cutucou a laringe de House. Ele se encolheu de confusão, mas House agarrou sua nuca e o abraçou novamente. De uma maneira muito deliberada, no entanto, para que o medo de Chase seque tão repentinamente quanto ela havia chegado. House o protegeu dos flashbacks, dos fantasmas. Durante o tempo em que estava abraçando o homem mais alto, ele sabia que não estava em perigo.

Por um tempo, apenas Otis Redding foi ouvido. Lisonjeiro, suplicante, hipnótico no rio com a respiração calma de House e movimentos lentos.

"Por que Wilson prescreve Sertraline para você?"

A pergunta não poderia ter sido mais estimulante se ele lhe pedisse para fazer sexo, mesmo que a voz não mostrasse emoção. Ele ficou tenso instantaneamente, erguendo defensivamente as mãos atrás das costas de House e fazendo uma pausa.

"Vá em frente", House insistiu gentilmente. "Dance comigo. Estou apenas tendo uma pequena conversa como deveria ser. Isso não afeta sua concentração, não é? Isso seria ruim. Então todos os meus esforços são para o inferno. "

Quão enfeitiçado ele obedeceu, deixou-se levar pela uniformidade calmante em que o outro homem o empurrou através de seus movimentos musculares sozinho. A força física de Chase às vezes o assustava. Ele pressionou o rosto mais fundo na camiseta de House, que cheirava maravilhosamente a ele. O fato de Wilson não conseguir guardar isso para si mesmo poderia ter sido contado em dez dedos. Mas outro colega, que escreveria a receita para ele e era mais discreto, nunca pensou nele.

"Ele te contou?"

"Encontrei no seu bolso. Você parecia estranho para mim ultimamente. Ainda mais estranho do que antes. E os sintomas que estou observando em você não têm nada a ver com nossa pequena dança. Você sua, sofre de falta de ar, parece deprimido e tem coração acelerado. Típico da simbiose atraente, mas fatal, de medicamentos e álcool. "

"Eu me sinto doente -"

Curiosamente, ele não sentiu raiva de House bisbilhotando e provocando evidências que poderiam ser fatais. Em vez disso, uma tristeza inexplicável que o dominou. Ele entraria em colapso com fraqueza, agora, nos braços de House. Para seu susto, lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas, molhando a gravata e o tecido da camisa na frente dele quando seus braços caíram.

E se o Dr. O experimento de Turer foi bem-sucedido? É possível que ele esquecesse experiências com seu mentor que eram terríveis, mas importantes para sua auto-imagem. E os efeitos colaterais? Talvez ele enlouquecesse. Manipular o cérebro sempre foi ousado, mesmo para o benefício do paciente. Além disso, ele ficou subitamente indeciso se realmente queria se tornar disponível. Não que más lembranças lhe importassem, mas ele havia terminado e crescido com tudo o que lhe acontecera. E se apenas um pouco de tempo se passasse? Não foi o caminho que ele escolheu para escapar de si mesmo?

O estresse emocional em que ele estava se tornando tão violento que House sentiu o quanto sua transferência o estava incomodando. Ele apontou a testa de Chase com o queixo para impedi-lo de desmaiar.

"Fique aqui. Não é ruim quando falamos sobre isso, pelo contrário. Você deveria ter me dito. Pergunte-me se eu aprovo as receitas. Oh, você sabe que eu disse que não, caso contrário você não teria corrido para Wilson. Mas teríamos encontrado outra maneira. Os medicamentos são apenas uma solução se você quiser entorpecer a dor física. Em termos de psicologia, eles só pioram a longo prazo. Eu não estou bravo com você. Mas tem que parar, entendeu? Não estou reduzindo meu Vicodin para alimentar seu vício. Eu tenho que limpar você. Com uma mente clara. Caso contrário, você é inútil, nem para mim nem para mais ninguém. Nós nos entendemos? Se você parar agora, não precisará temer a retirada, mas em duas semanas o fará. "

"Mhm", ele disse aprovando e miseravelmente. Os antidepressivos realmente não o ajudaram com o trauma quando ele estava acordado, mas ele dormiu à noite. Sem pesadelos, sem medo de ouvir no escuro com os olhos bem abertos possíveis intrusos que se disfarçavam de sombras inofensivas na parede.

"Você não tomou sertralina esta manhã. O risco de bombear você com álcool teria sido muito grande. Você poderia ter morrido do coquetel e eu não estou brincando com sua vida (isso não era inteiramente verdade; ele colocou isso em risco mais de uma vez. Para salvar sua honra, no entanto, ele estava sempre no melhor de Chase). O farmacêutico lhe deu um placebo. Eu falei com Wilson ontem. Ele percebe que fez algo estúpido ".

"Isso não deveria ..." ele interveio incoerentemente. "... Contra a médica ... confidencialidade."

"Você não é paciente de Wilson. Não no sentido estrito. E tenho o direito de saber por que você mudou. "

"É por isso que estou aceitando", ele respondeu amargamente a primeira pergunta de House. "Porque eu mudei. Porque nada é como deveria ser. "

"Sertralina muda você", disse House. “Antes, você era apenas um cordeirinho normal, com medo e com razão, que pulou do matadouro no último momento. E isso era muito teimoso para procurar ajuda das ovelhas. Em vez disso, o desespero leva ao lobo ".

A objetividade em sua voz era reconfortante.

Ele não disse mais nada a princípio. Cabia a ele avaliar a metáfora, que certamente não era um elogio, ele rimava tanto em sua intoxicação. Ele o abraçou timidamente, o cheiro masculino o envolvendo como um cobertor quente. Ele estava agradecido pela presença de House, sua presença física, que era tremendamente reconfortante para seu sistema nervoso esgotado.

~~~

Ele quase não ousou acreditar, mas agora tinha seu jovem residente onde o queria, em um estado entre acordar e sonhar, e ainda assim sem sua vontade. A capacidade de Chase de transe, que ele foi tentado a chamar de presente, o beneficiou.

"Chase", ele começou silenciosamente, esforçando-se para manter o tom sóbrio e frio, mas ainda transmitindo simpatia. Algo ainda parecia diferente e irritou o garoto, ele pressionou a cabeça contra a clavícula de House com força dolorosa, a boca entreaberta.Entre os lábios, a camiseta estava molhada de saliva, ele sentiu os dentes de Chase na carne e os levantou. Mão para agarrar sua mandíbula inferior.

"Shschsch ... não. Pare com isso. Não estou machucando você, não me machuque, isso não é justo. Nós apenas conversamos. Apenas converse e dance. "

"Pegue ... a coisa dos meus olhos."

"Você parece adorável com isso. E faz parte do nosso jogo. Não é mais, ok? Nós brincamos um pouco. Não se preocupe, você tem tudo sob controle, exceto essa coisinha.

Com um pequeno som de partir o coração, ele concordou. Uma inquietação trêmula o atingiu. Droga.

Ele teve que ser paciente e fez outra pausa de dois minutos, na qual apenas o poeta preto estava no chão e no qual ele levou Chase ao seu estado anterior. Enquanto isso, sua perna estava se fazendo sentir. Desenho de dor atravessou a coxa ferida.

"Chase?"

"Eu só ... quero que continue assim", ele respondeu enigmaticamente, como se soubesse de seu plano. "Você me manipula, mas eu só quero ... ficar com você. Não fale. Por favor, não me faça falar. "

"Isso pode ajudar. Se seu pai celestial não fala com você, por que você não me tenta?

O pai terrestre dele? O deus terrestre dele? Isso foi blasfêmia, que House sugeriu a ele. Ele estava tanto ao lado dele que se assustou de novo e ficou inquieto. House silenciosamente o aplacou até que ele estivesse pronto para se envolver com a outra pessoa.

"Fale com o Chase. Eu estou ouvindo Eu posso ajudá-lo se você me deixar. Meu tempo é mais curto que o do seu deus, então responderei mais rápido. Diga-me o que os porcos fizeram. Como eles te machucam. Vamos lá. Você pode. "

Seu abraço apertou, seus dedos agarraram suas nádegas. Ele engoliu desesperadamente um nó na garganta.

"Houve os ... golpes, mas não foi tão ... ruim. Eu poderia ter revidado, mas eles estavam em menor número. Meu pescoço ... eles queimam minha pele com cigarros ... "Instintivamente, a mão dele foi para o pescoço, ele soluçou antes de House colocar os dedos lá e acariciá-lo como se fosse sugar a dor.

"Então o que aconteceu?"

"Eu ... eu não sei ..." Ele gemeu auto-atormentado, depois se pressionou contra House. "Me abrace", ele murmurou. "Me abrace forte. Não me deixe em paz ... "

"Está tudo bem. Eu seguro você. Você está seguro. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Diga-me o que houve depois dos cigarros. "

"O ... beijo ..." Desgostoso, ele fez uma careta. "Não era um ... estava cru e molhado ... ele me mordeu ..."

House lambeu os lábios e esperou para ver se ele permitia que ele fosse acariciado. Sua linda boca se abriu lentamente e House examinou cuidadosamente seus dentes. Chase não fez nada, ele ficou petrificado. Embora House tivesse dificuldades, ele se conteve. Ele teve que agir discretamente, deliberadamente, para tirar o horror e o choque.

Ele se afastou antes de se esquecer. Os músculos do outro estavam relaxados; a respiração foi rápida, mas constante; apesar de sua surpresa, ele não se deixou animar porque já conhecia seus beijos.

Ele era bom e trabalhava melhor do que esperava, embora sua presença de espírito não estivesse diminuída da maneira que House gostaria. Mas talvez isso tenha sido suficiente para seu próprio benefício. Quanto mais conscientemente ele passava pelos flashbacks, maior a chance de enfrentá-los.


	3. Parte 3

Surpreendentemente, Chase levantou a cabeça e timidamente tocou a boca de House por rara iniciativa. Toda vez que ele a segurava, havia algo indescritível que o excitava. Provavelmente a naturalidade casual de Chase, com a qual ele atirou no status de House ao vento assim que ele queria estar perto.

"Você quer me beijar?", House perguntou.

"Posso ...? Foi legal. "

Por mais não convencional que parecesse, parecia estar funcionando. House fez uma reverência triunfante e deixou o menino mais novo beijá-lo. O beijo foi feroz, feroz e quase o assustou porque ele não esperava um temperamento tão quente antes de perceber que Chase estava mirando em um RPG. Interessante. Ele era Chase, o garoto inocente - e Chase três pessoas em uma: seu atormentador. Refinado.

Ele sentiu uma dor intensa enquanto Chase trabalhava violentamente os cantos da boca, dos quais o sangue fluía. O sangue espumante em seu rosto com o qual ele o encontrara não era resultado de uma convulsão; pelo menos não exclusivamente. Eles haviam mordido a boca com sangue, pior que os animais. Ele queria gritar e se enfurecer com dor e raiva pela violência dos três homens.

Chase não soltou. Ele mordeu cada vez mais fundo a língua ferida, os lábios e os cantos já ensangüentados da boca, o que era insuportável pela saliva e pelo suor salgado de sua própria pele e era equivalente a tortura. Ele viu estrelas vermelhas com dor, náusea subiu em sua garganta.

Quando ele finalmente o soltou, ofegou com esforço para não gemer e, em vez disso, se concentrou em Chase, que se aconchegou de volta a ele como uma criança vulnerável. Ele acariciou seus cabelos enquanto limpava a boca sangrando com o braço do outro braço.

"Me abrace", Chase choramingou. "Por favor."

Inteligentemente House o envolveu, o abraçou, o corpo menor e esbelto que tremia como folhas de álamo. O sangramento na boca ainda não havia parado, mas havia coisas mais importantes agora.

"Eu tenho você", ele sussurrou. "Está tudo bem. Nada vai acontecer com você, eu vou cuidar disso. E agora? O que vem a seguir? "

Baixo e robusto que o pretendido, ele moveu o ombro, sobre o qual Chase estava aparentemente meio adormecido.

"O que você vê? O que você sente ? "

"Sangue", ele gemeu. "Tanto sangue ... molhado ... nas minhas calças ... e a dor ... entre as minhas pernas - oh Deus, me ajude ..."

House tateou lentamente pelo fundo no meio, deixando os dedos do meio e do anel no lugar que ele indicou.

"Aqui? Está aqui Não há sangue, Chase. Não dói mais. As cicatrizes externas se curaram bem. "

Chase se encolheu quando House, com o toque desavergonhado em seus olhos, intuitivamente o forçou a andar na ponta dos pés para evitar os dedos de House, o que era inútil. Eles ficaram onde o machucaram, literalmente. Ele estava uivando agora, estava tão humilhado. Ele provavelmente até sentiu a dor em seu flashback. Ele amassou a camiseta de House com os punhos, a cabeça baixa. Ele havia desistido de toda a sua ofensiva, a surra violenta. Estava claro para ele que não havia saída porque ele era física e numericamente inferior. Uma última súplica escorregou de seus lábios, quebrando, desanimada. As lágrimas pararam. Ele não chorou durante o ataque, ele estava em choque.

"Não me toque ... você pode ter o dinheiro ... pegue e desapareça!"

House se transformou em Chase novamente.

"Me toque. Mostre-me o que os caras fizeram. Eu me viro. Você derrubou e virou de bruços, certo? Eu sou você, você tem que me mostrar o que aconteceu. Mostre para mim. Em mim. "

Chase não poderia ficar sem o contato físico calmante em sua irritabilidade por muito tempo; ele se agarrou desesperadamente às costas de House, que agora estava virando para Chase para copiar seus atormentadores. Ele tinha que agir para estar na agenda. Pelo menos para lidar com isso. Somente quando ele enfrentou o problema, ele pôde ser resolvido. House esperava que ele não tivesse deixado passar muito tempo. Por si só, o processamento deve começar imediatamente após o abuso. As vítimas que conseguiram superar rapidamente a vergonha e falar sobre isso tiveram uma chance maior de voltar à vida cotidiana do que aquelas que silenciosamente comiam sua dor e cujo resto de suas vidas era determinado por um transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Mas isso dependia muito da natureza das vítimas do abuso, e Chase infelizmente se arrependeu da segunda categoria. Ele não poderia tê-lo confrontado mais cedo, principalmente porque ele recusara o apoio psicológico e também teve um período de tempo em que não conseguiu lidar com isso. 

House sentiu um arrepio na boca do estômago e se perguntou se Chase seria corajoso ou ausente o suficiente para fazê-lo. Até agora, não era assim; preso em um flashback, ele chorou convulsivamente e segurou o centro do outro com a mesma veemência. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até Chase se acalmar, com o rosto no ombro do homem mais velho.

"Tudo bem", House renunciou. “Vamos pular a violência, você claramente não gosta se for lúcido. Você está na minha posição. Até agora estamos agora. Os caras te atacaram um por um depois que eles caíram, eu acho. Faça isso. Me mostre. Mostre para si mesmo. "

Ele estava correndo atrás. Foi fácil. O jogo deu uma guinada inesperada, mas foi melhor para ele. Porque ele tinha as cordas na mão e realmente usou sua situação alterada.

Suas mãos flutuaram ao redor do cinto de House com pressa, quase bloquearam o fôlego e abriram o cinto e depois a mosca. Ele puxou seu jeans com um empurrão. Respirando pesadamente, House encostou-se na parede. Insultos caíam sobre ele, desolados e ásperos, como ele nunca ouvira Chase falar. Ele falou com uma voz que não parecia pertencer a ele; até o sotaque australiano era praticamente inexistente, mais uma gíria áspera do Bronx.

"Seu filho da puta, seu desgraçado nojento! Você quer isso! Você até se vestiu para nós com o rosto da sua garota. Você é um pedaço de merda com tesão, uma prostituta barata! Se você recusar, nós esfaquearemos você! "

House rangeu os dentes e inclinou a cabeça. "Estou indefeso, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Há três de vocês, sou apenas um. E eu estou desarmado. Pegue para mim. "

"Não!", Chase gritou; era demais, e algo nele era mais forte que o controle. O medo de cometer pecado, magoar os outros. Nesse caso, até ele mesmo: ele não aguentaria mais a dor e a vergonha que tinha que suportar. Ele não podia desonrar a si mesmo. Não é uma segunda vez. E ele não faria isso com mais ninguém. Isso foi contra sua convicção. Ele nem queria vingança; House compareceu perante o tribunal como testemunha.

"Eu não posso continuar! Não me deixe fazer isso! "

Ele se virou bem a tempo de pegar o garoto, que desmaiou nos braços e deslizou no chão com ele.

Não faltava muito e ele juraria. Ele o envolvera demais, evocando muito vividamente o passado. No final, sua estratégia ficou fora de controle e fez o oposto do que ele pretendia. Ela pediu a Chase o último, estressou-o desnecessariamente.

Agachado no tapete, ele o balançou no colo. Cólicas leves da excitação e consumo de álcool sacudiram Chase, e House teve que tomar cuidado para não segurá-lo com muita força, primeiro para não causar pânico e, em segundo lugar, para não machucá-lo. Quando ele se acalmou, ele o abraçou brevemente e murmurou em seus cabelos.

"Me perdoa? Eu pensei que poderia ajudá-lo e, obviamente, me superestimei. Sinto muito. Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava dizendo.

Chase choramingou em sua camisa. Certamente havia um meio que o tornava a pessoa que ele o contratara: um garoto um tanto inibido, bem-comportado, mas inquisitivo e muitas vezes surpreendentemente esperto, que olhou para seu chefe e o adorava. Caluniou o capataz e Cameron como nerds e rastreadores, que, no entanto ou por esse motivo, eram os preferidos por House, embora ele nunca o tivesse admitido publicamente.

"Foi cansativo para você, eu não queria isso. Vou te colocar na cama. Você concorda? "

Ele assentiu fracamente e abraçou House. Era tocante, que confiança ele ainda tinha nele, apesar do tratamento grosseiro. Ele até teve permissão para tirá-lo. Tocando sua pele fina e aveludada, respirando sua fragrância jovem e acariciando os ombros sedutores e macios, mas poderosos, o que ele fez com a respiração contida depois de desabotoar a camisa. Chase se sentia tão inocente, tão maleável, sem ser incondicionalmente compatível, tanto psicológica como fisicamente, e essa era uma característica que ele não costumava ver nas pessoas. Isso não o fez especial por dentro. Ele o amava e teria cortado sua perna doente se pudesse ter dito sem rodeios ou retirado a memória do estupro. Mas isso teria irritado Chase e, não menos importante, ele próprio. Ele não era um mártir. Chase sabia disso melhor, ele era o católico dos dois.

Ele só se assustou uma vez quando House tirou as calças. Ele fez uma pausa e esperou até os olhos de Chase clarearem novamente.

"Não precisa se preocupar", disse ele. "Sou só eu. Você me permitiu. Eu vou logo, então você pode dormir. "

"Não vá", ele perguntou. "Eu não gosto de ficar sozinha."

Com cuidado, House o avaliou. “Sugiro um compromisso: você tenta sem mim e sem pílulas, e se você ainda me quer aqui em uma hora, eu estou lá. Eu tenho que pensar um pouco. Sobre o nosso caso (sobre o seu caso). Para fazer isso, eu ligo a televisão, isso te incomoda. Estou ao lado, ok? Se houver alguma coisa, tudo o que você precisa fazer é ligar. E não seja tímido. Eu vou te levar até o banheiro. "

Chase sentou-se às pressas. À luz da lâmpada de cabeceira, seus olhos eram cavernas escuras nas quais brilhavam. "Não me deixe em paz ..."

"Eu não faço isso. Tente dormir. Boa noite "

"Casa!"

No meio do caminho, ele se virou.

Envergonhado, ele brincou com a ponta do cobertor e depois passou o dedo na boca para indicar o que estava falando. "Eu ... te machuquei?"

"Tudo bem. Você não era você mesmo e eu não era eu. Poderia ter me cortado em um copo quebrado, tão bêbado quanto eu. Não se preocupe, estou quase com a barba por fazer, ninguém notará o defeito. A culpa não é sua. "

Embora parecesse bobo, ele pediu a House para deixar a porta aberta. A luz fraca e o som que caíam da televisão tinham um efeito calmante sobre ele. Também uma de suas memórias de infância, que, estranhamente, foi predominantemente positiva em retrospecto, apesar de sua infância e juventude terem passado por muita turbulência e a despedida de seu pai o ter moldado.

Ele na cama, mamãe e papai, depois mamãe com Jack Daniel's e ele na frente da TV.

Com esse familiar ruído de fundo, ele adormeceu.

~~~

House ponderou uma caixa de Foster sobre o dilema de Chase, enquanto ele disputava uma luta de boxe sem perceber qual dos colossos aparecia com mais eficiência.

Deveria ser muito mais fácil curá-lo. Chase era como ele. O que ele teria feito se tivesse acontecido com ele ? Não se pensou mais em marcar depois de saber que o teste de HIV era negativo.

Talvez tenha rido disso com Wilson (ou melhor, na presença de Wilson). E todo mundo que teve a mesma coisa é aconselhado a não se vestir assim. O mundo continua girando, com o ânus penetrado ou sem.

Ei, imagine que três bandidos sujos me atacaram ontem e me enriqueceram com uma nova experiência. Você acha que eu deveria exibi-los? Afinal, é punível sem o meu consentimento, não é? Talvez um balde bonito pule para mim.

Não, não mesmo. Um trauma permaneceu de um jeito ou de outro. Ele não era tão terno quanto o Chase sem suporte, mas sofreria se fosse honesto consigo mesmo. Ninguém gostava de deixar as calças na frente de estranhos, desta vez sendo mais do que uma metáfora.

Ao percorrer os canais à toa, deparou-se com a reportagem de uma mulher que abusara de sua juventude e encontrou terapia para pintar e ajudar outras pessoas. Sua curiosidade foi despertada e ele se inclinou para frente e aumentou um pouco.

O relatório foi interessante porque a mulher falou abertamente sobre sua experiência e aparentemente superou. Mas pertencia à primeira categoria de vítimas de estupro, as de mentalidade social. Quanto a ajudar os outros, Chase fez o mesmo, se não pelas mesmas razões.

Pintar como uma distração? Ele não conseguia imaginar Chase. Ele era, sem dúvida, musicalmente talentoso, mas, em sua opinião, apenas as meninas encontravam satisfação em tais assuntos. Chase precisava de algo mais. Ele imediatamente rejeitou um grupo de auto-ajuda, do qual a vítima também relatou nos tons mais altos. Chase morreria de vergonha. Além disso, ele provavelmente seria o único homem afetado; um fato que aumentaria seu viés. Ele mal acreditava que Chase se abrisse para estranhos, a mesma experiência ou não. Era difícil para ele ganhar sua confiança, e quem sabia se Chase teria escapado disso se não o tivesse encontrado. Na manhã seguinte, ele provavelmente teria tentado encobrir os trilhos, esperando

Uma terrível premonição o fez desligar o aparelho e se permitiu segurá-la por um tempo. Ele era culpado pelo fato de que seu morador tinha tanta vergonha da atrocidade, afinal, que era muito importante? Supondo que ele não o tenhaencontrado, o problema teria se resolvido bem? Não Chase teria sido atormentado. Torcer as mãos em desespero silencioso teria aparecido na clínica com um rosto contorcido e uma marcha curvada. E ele teria perguntado sobre isso, porque ele não podia dar ao luxo de empregar pessoas com deficiência mental. Ele continuaria batendo até Chase ter confessado em lágrimas se House não tivesse interpretado os sinais corretamente e dito que dependia dele. E então eles estariam tão longe quanto estão agora. Em retrospecto, era melhor do jeito que tinha sido. Caso contrário, o garoto, dominado pela histeria e pela culpa, nem teria sido examinado.

Hora de encontrar um pouco de descanso. Era tarde e ele estava de fato um pouco chateado. Ainda assim, lamentou o fracasso de seu experimento, que havia começado de maneira tão promissora. Talvez ele deva entrar em contato com a equipe de psicologia e obter algumas dicas. Se o Dr. Anderson ou ele estavam conversando com ele fizeram a diferença: Chase só falaria com ele, se é que havia mostrado como naquela noite.

No quarto, Chase estava deitado de lado na metade de sua casa, com o próprio travesseiro firmemente nos braços. House notou a respiração profunda com satisfação. Ele dormiu como um bebê. Sem medicação que House confiscara.

A visão o deixou absurdamente feliz, e ele se arrastou pela metade livre de Chase e colocou a cabeça no braço, porque não conseguia pegar o travesseiro de Chase. Com Wilson, ele não teria dúvidas.

*

O prazo até terça-feira passou rapidamente; rápido demais para pensar novamente sobre se deveria ir a House, que era baseado em cuidados e não em pílulas e que, apesar da crueldade, parecia mais humano para ele. Tudo bem, ele estava assustado, mas House não se renderia até que ele pudesse viver com a experiência, ele tinha certeza disso. Quanto mais eles falavam sobre isso, mais se abria, certo? Ele confiava em House. Mais do que ninguém. Mas não como qualquer coisa .

Era covarde preferir a oferta de Foreman. E, no entanto, ele lhe apresentou o chefe da neurologia. Dr. Turner era um britânico de aparência um tanto anêmica e sem humor nos anos cinquenta, atarracado e com um caráter presunçoso.Chase nem o conhecia de vista, mas a reputação estava muito à frente de alguns de seus colegas. Temido pelos pacientes e amplamente evitado pelos colegas, ele quase chegou ao Olimpo da Casa.

Seu aperto de mão estava quente e úmido. "Dr. Chase. Estou feliz em conhecê-lo. Eric já me falou sobre você. "

Eric? Foreman. Com um olhar desconfiado, Chase franziu o cenho. Espero que não . Foreman balançou a cabeça suavemente.

"Eu quero ir direto ao ponto", disse o Dr. Ginasta. “O tratamento não é isento de riscos, caso contrário dificilmente seria chamado de experimento. Além dos sintomas usuais, como tontura e náusea, também precisamos aceitar distúrbios visuais e amnésia retrógrada. Eric me disse que você é propenso a epilepsia? "

"Chega", Chase respondeu mal-humorado com um segundo olhar para Foreman. Ele não pediu para ele conversar fora da caixa de costura. Curiosamente, ele poderia Não olhe nos ginastas com um brilho maníaco. Quase como House, quando ele apresentou um plano perverso.

"Eu verifiquei seu arquivo. Eles são predestinados para o teste ".

"Obrigado".

Com confidencialidade desajeitada, o Dr. Ginasta no braço; Foreman piscou conspiradoramente, mas Chase sentiu uma última fita rasgar quando o médico assustador o levou pelo corredor onde o Foreman que restava estava ficando pequeno. "Como você é um pouco deficiente, permita-me ajudá-lo. Discutiremos tudo o mais no meu escritório. Preciso do seu consentimento por escrito e tenho que fazer alguns exames de sangue.

"Meu arquivo não é falso", disse Chase hostilmente, enquanto se afastava do Dr. Turner liberado. "E eu não estou mentindo."

"Dr. House não sabia que você era epilético, mesmo que ele tivesse seu arquivo completo disponível como gerente.

"Esta é uma história antiga, Dr. Ginasta. Eu tive o último ataque - "

"- logo depois que seu pai morreu, dez meses atrás. Isso não é irrelevante para a história médica, Dr. Chase. No entanto - se meu método for bem sucedida, será para você irrelevante. Então você pode lançar todo o lastro emocional ao mar e nunca mais precisar pensar sobre isso. ”

Mais uma vez ele se agarrou a ele jovialmente. Quão longe estava do escritório dele?

Ele não sabia o que responder ou se era de esperar uma resposta.

Quando ele chegou ao consultório um pouco tonto do Dr. Deixando o monólogo divagador e a coleta de sangue de Turner, ele se sentiu um traidor de House. No bolso de seu avental estavam as pílulas ameaçadoras que o Dr. Turner o entregara sob o selo de sigilo: seu experimento não foi aprovado pela administração do hospital, o que o surpreendeu menos do que o fato de confiar mais nos remédios do que em House. Também era grotesco que ele já estava recebendo o medicamento sem que o exame de sangue fosse avaliado. Aparentemente, ele confiou no arquivo, o bom colega.

Ele precisava se reportar a ele todos os dias para registrar alterações no documento e fazer testes. Testes ridículos feitos para crianças em idade pré-escolar para começar a escola. Esboce a metade que falta de uma lâmpada esboçada, complete uma sequência de números de um a dez, nesse nível. Se ele não agüentasse mais, sairia imediatamente. Ele também não tinha ideia do que dizer a House se tivesse que encontrar neurologia. Felizmente, Foreman apresentaria algo plausível a esse respeito. Em geral, por que ele não havia participado da conversa? O experimento era arriscado demais para ele agora?

Ele correu para o banheiro e engoliu algumas pílulas. Dr. Turner disse que os primeiros "sucessos" com medicamentos regulares podem ser alcançados após uma semana o mais cedo possível. Eram pílulas branco-acinzentadas simples, e ele tomou um a mais do que o pedido. Que mal poderia ser esquecer mais rápido que os outros participantes?

Olhando pela janela, House estava sentado sozinho na sala de trabalho, balançando pensativamente a bengala em um círculo com um movimento do pulso. Chase nunca alcançaria tal habilidade com seu próprio auxílio para caminhar. Ficar sozinho em atividade motora adequada exigiu várias horas de prática.

Ele soprou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e entrou rapidamente.

"Enviei Cameron e Foreman para o laboratório."

Chase engoliu. A voz rosnada de House soou tensa e seus olhos estavam de alguma forma tristes.

"Sente-se. Nós temos que conversar. Sobre a noite passada. "

"Oh, não precisa ..."

"Isso me deixa tão desconfortável quanto você. No entanto, eu preferiria esclarecer a questão. Estou pensando em você há muito tempo e quero que você me ouça. O que tenho para lhe dizer não é fácil, mas você não deve recusar de cabeça para baixo. Mas primeiro você responderá algumas perguntas para mim. Por que você se tornou médico? "

"Isso ... você sabe", Chase gaguejou de espanto, sabendo que House queria ouvir de qualquer maneira. "Eu não passei no exame de padre e meu pai fez-"

"O diabo tem papai", House interrompeu bruscamente, mas não chateado. "Estou interessado no que é importante para você, não ele. Bem, ele mais ou menos forçou você a estudar medicina depois que você ainda não estava espiritualmente pronto, mas você achou que estava tudo bem? Você é um bom médico, então a escolha do seu precioso júnior não foi a pior.

Essa foi uma pergunta complicada. Ele conhecia House e estava andando em gelo fino, não importa qual fosse a resposta. Em silêncio, ele olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas, julgando qual das duas respostas que assombravam sua cabeça poderia ser qual House satisfazia. 

Como se estivesse rezando, pensou House.

"Eu acho que estava tudo bem."

"Tudo bem? Não é mais? "

Ele pareceu desapontado e fez uma careta. Completamente despreparado, ele jogou a bola para ele, que Chase pegou sem jeito. Ele ainda não era o antigo. "Você sabe o que padres e médicos têm em comum?"

Chase era dócil. "Eles gostam de ajudar as pessoas."

"Correto. Quando eu estava pensando em você ontem, me veio à mente a seguinte pergunta: Chase gosta de ajudar as pessoas necessitadas? A ênfase está no gosto . E eu disse a mim mesmo: você tem que perguntar isso a ele amanhã. Então Você gosta de ajudar os outros? "

"Sim", ele disse hesitante. "Quem não faria isso ( nem você desvia o olhar )?"

House se inclinou sobre a mesa, a ponta do nariz quase cutucando Chase. Ele não recuou. Os grandes olhos azuis emitiram um calafrio que o fez estremecer e ele encolheu os ombros por um momento.

"Então esta síndrome auxiliar está nos seus genes, não é? Desde tenra idade, ficou claro para você que você queria ajudar as pessoas. Ainda não se sabe se isso está relacionado à sua juventude infeliz ou não. O principal é que você quer estar lá para os outros. Esse é o seu desejo, eu vejo isso corretamente? "

Apreendido pela turbulência interior, ele pressionou a bola no peito. Seus olhos estavam fixos e fixos em seu chefe sem pestanejar, que agora podia afundar de volta na poltrona.

"Você poderia dizer isso", ele confirmou cuidadosamente.

Ele estava em guarda. Ele não era um filantropo proverbial, House sabia disso também. Ele fez seu trabalho sem reclamar, mas mais do que um filantropo, ele era um perfeccionista oportuno. No caixa do supermercado ao virar da esquina, ele não pareceria menos limpo e ordenado do que como médico em um grande hospital.

“Escute.” Ele limpou a garganta. Chase ouviu alarmado. Você raramente ouvia vergonha sobre ele. “Minha tentativa de ajudá-lo foi muito mal. Não foi pensado o que eu esperava que você fizesse, era perigoso. Mas me mostrou que não sou a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo. Sua crença - hm - é um bom pré-requisito para confiar mais nas pessoas da igreja do que em um ateu ossificado. Comece de novo. Você ainda é jovem; termine seu seminário. Talvez você não estivesse seco na época e, portanto, tenha agitado o teste. Hoje você está mais maduro e a questão do significado da vida é um acéfalo para você ".

Chase engoliu novamente. Tinha que ser uma piada, mas muito ruim. "O que ...?"

"Você está liberado. Não se preocupe, vou escrever boas referências para o seu futuro trabalho. E falarei com seu gerente assim que você decidir. Quero que você esteja em boas mãos onde quer que vá. Eles buscarão assistência pastoral lá e depois a transmitirão às suas ovelhas perdidas, que chegam a você tão desamparadamente quanto você a mim. A diferença é que você tem uma mão mais segura no nível humano ".

"Casa ..."

\- Você pode me agradecer assim que encontrar um emprego e um bom padre tipo tio que não lava a roupa imediatamente. E agora marche. Cameron está esperando sua descoberta inteligente no laboratório.

A bola em suas mãos ficou molhada, assim como suas pálpebras. Ignorando o comando de House, ele permaneceu sentado.

"Você não pode fazer isso. Eu nunca te dei motivo para reclamar, dei? Estou tendo um momento difícil no momento, mas isso não pode ser um motivo para a rescisão. Você mesmo disse que não me decepcionaria. O que eu fiz de errado? "

Havia lágrimas nos cílios escuros. Como o toque de um botão. Porra, ele sabia exatamente onde agarrá-lo, onde estava o calcanhar de Aquiles.

Quando House tentou tirar a bola de feltro dele para encorajá-lo a ir, ele a agarrou violenta e possessivamente. Ele olhou para o chefe com uma mandíbula desafiadora.

" O que ?"

"Nada", disse House. "Simplesmente nada. Você é perfeita. Perfeito demais para mim. Os irmãos, por outro lado, o iniciarão em suas fileiras sagradas com um beijo na mão e no pé. É claro que sua penetração involuntária não fará mal se você confessar e dizer quanto sofre com isso de antemão. Isso pode até lhe dar um bônus. Bônus de mártir. "

O sarcasmo cáustico escapou de Chase, claramente sustentando o desespero de sua situação. Se ele fosse o velho Chase, ele teria pegado os arquivos, teria se levantado com uma expressão desdenhosa e saído correndo da sala, longe de qualquer teatralidade. Então ele balançou a cabeça e começou a implorar.

"Por favor! Eu não poderia mais viver com você. Eu não quero ir embora Eu quero ficar com você. "

Ele estava certo. Como padre, ele viveria em celibato e, portanto, proibiria lidar com House, mesmo que ele garantisse que não o queria fisicamente (o que seria uma mentira; ele estava feliz demais em beijá-lo na boca macia de uma criança). seria difícil). Além disso, um padre que morava com um homem seria escandaloso. A Igreja Católica nem sequer concedeu uma esposa a seus pastores.

“De fato, eu tive que mordiscar por um tempo. A abstinência é quase um desperdício de sua aparência. Eu diria que você deve considerar cuidadosamente minha proposta antes de tomar uma decisão. Se você puder fazê-lo sem uma bênção sacerdotal, tudo bem, eu ficaria bem. Simplesmente não parece. Definitivamente tente a equipe de Deus, Chase, não eu. Fico feliz em oferecer a você um teto sobre sua cabeça, porque sua empresa é sem dúvida agradável e oferece vantagens desde que você não reclame e se torture sobre seu destino difícil. Mas será necessária uma parte cada vez maior da sua vida se você se sentir com pena de si mesmo em vez de aceitar ajuda profissional. Não me diga que não é e você vai superar isso a tempo. Isso não é verdade. Ele sempre começará novamente. Um ambiente diferente, novas pessoas que podem cuidar de você e dar mais do que eu, podem se tornar a melhor alternativa. ”

Chase negociou encurralado. Nenhum outro poderia ser tão encantadoramente intimidado e ao mesmo tempo enérgico contra ele como ele era. Quando a situação exigia, era como se um interruptor se aproximasse e o levasse ao limite com bandagens duras. Muitas vezes, House ficou tão impressionado com sua diplomacia e inteligência que ele foi o perdedor em suas escaramuças desde o início.

"Me dê duas semanas. Se eu não continuar com isso até então, me demitir. Ok? "

Seus lábios se apertaram com tanta força que toda a cor desapareceu deles, o olhar era duro e combativo. "Não desista de mim ainda. Não tão rápido. Isso não seria você. "

Ele sorriu um pouco. Quão bem ele o conhecia, quão bem ele conhecia seu próprio lugar que havia crescido na vida de House.

"Ok", ele concordou. "Mas duas semanas são muito curtas."

"Você teve que me suportar, já que tenho tempo suficiente. Farei qualquer coisa, House, prometo. Agora ele se levantou e colocou a bola de volta. "Trate o paciente da doença de Crohn."

Ele saiu mancando, aparentemente calmo. House observou-o ir até ele desaparecer atrás da parede de vidro.


	4. Parte 4

Durante a noite ele se sentiu doente e sua boca estava terrivelmente seca. A náusea aumentou e ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Assim que se levantou, foi tomado pela tontura e procurou o assento ao lado da cama para descansar um pouco. O suor escorria na testa, que ele enxugou com o antebraço e voltou imediatamente. Ele gemeu. Esse foi o efeito colateral? Tão cedo? De repente, ele sentiu medo de que sua garganta se fechasse. As pílulas não deveriam fazer o oposto?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, olhando para a escuridão, para a sombra que devia ter sido House quando ele se forçou a respirar lentamente.

"Chase?"

Assustado, ele ofegou e estendeu a mão defensivamente quando a sombra subiu. "Não ... fique ... longe!"

House acendeu a lâmpada de cabeceira e Chase estreitou os olhos e segurou as mãos na frente dela. Houve um chiado na garganta quando ele se tornou o mais pequeno possível enrolando-se na poltrona.

Sua pele pálida brilhava com suor, mas ele tremia como se estivesse congelando.

"Você estava sonhando. Volte para a cama. Está frio lá fora. "

Ele bateu no colchão de maneira convidativa. Chase ainda estava olhando para ele como um animal em uma armadilha. Ele pode estar suando a sertralina, tendo exagerado um pouco e sofrendo de sintomas leves de abstinência.

“Ei.” A voz suave soou urgente. "Você não precisa ter medo. Está tudo bem. Sem fantasmas. Só eu. Vou lhe dar espaço, a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois. Se você não voltar, terá dificuldade em me convencer de que não é um caso de mosteiro.

Desde que Chase não fez nenhum movimento para seguir seu pedido, apesar da ameaça, ele balançou as pernas da cama para se sentar à sua frente e virou seu rosto de menino para a luz. Chase lutou no começo, mas depois fechou os olhos, permitindo que House o deixasse dar uma olhada.

As pupilas estavam dilatadas, a pele esticada sobre os arcos zigomáticos, sua respiração acelerou um pouco e ele engasgou.

"Você tem que ir ao banheiro? Eu vou acompanhá-lo. "

"Hum", ele bufou, que House interpretou como aprovação.

Eles não conseguiram; ele vomitou no caminho para o banheiro. O vômito cheirava fortemente a produtos químicos. Fora de contrição, Chase escondeu o rosto no ombro de House para esconder as lágrimas. Mas suas costas, tremendo sob o feitiço de choro, o traíram. O homem mais velho abraçou-o suavemente com o braço livre.

"Não é ruim. Eu vou embora. ”

Chase ainda seguia inquieto para o banheiro depois de se estabelecer em certa medida. Ele continuou cuspindo líquido claro até o fim. Ele quase não comeu nada. House suspirou interiormente. O drama do trauma atingiu seu clímax. Ele começou a negligenciar seu corpo para puni-lo por gostar, mas não a mente de Chase de que, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, ele vivia em pecado, e eles teriam que ter uma conversa séria sobre isso amanhã.

E ele iria ao Dr. Obtenha conselhos de Anderson. Ele não queria mandar Chase embora tão confuso. O final havia sido dolorosamente experimentado. Em geral, a decisão de demitir Chase não foi de forma alguma fácil. E se ele fosse honesto, ele nem considerara que teria que terminar com o apartamento compartilhado deles se Chase realmente fizesse seu trabalho anterior, como House o aconselhou a fazer. Pensar que católico não era coisa dele, caso contrário, ele teria considerado a proposta duas vezes.

Chase ficou tenso no vaso sanitário sob contrações recorrentes do estômago, mas ele já havia revelado tudo.

Quando House finalmente o puxou, ele começou a gritar e socá-lo. Atormentado, ele o deixou deslizar no chão e recuou. Chase rastejou para a saída, aterrorizado, enquanto emitia um som abafado de gemidos. House ficou onde estava. Seria estúpido segui-lo devagar ou tentar empurrá-lo verticalmente. Além do pânico irracional, ele provavelmente estava com dor e não podia ser tocado.

Ele não foi muito longe. Na sala, ele desabou e deitou de bruços no chão.

“Você não pode ficar aqui se não quiser se acalmar. Você também está a caminho da cozinha e acho que não está com fome agora e está um pouco desorientado. Eu carrego você para o quarto. Eu não estou fazendo nada para você. Talvez isso puxe um pouco, mas você é corajoso. "

Sua voz o hipnotizou em uma dimensão que o fez esquecer sua miséria. Ele só queria ouvir a voz, seu som suave e zumbido. A voz de seu chefe, amigo e companheiro de quarto. Casa? Gregory? Ele iria renunciar ao primeiro nome de House ao esquecimento? Porque Certamente não era uma lembrança desagradável.

O que havia de errado com ele

Ele conhecia esse homem, sua aparência, seu estilo, seu cheiro, mas a coisa mais importante - o nome - ele não queria pensar. O pensamento difícil doeu; sua cabeça estava estourando.

"Fale comigo. Qual ... qual é o seu nome? "

House parou por um momento. "Casa. Como a casa em que vivemos. "

"Seu ... primeiro nome. Eu tenho que ter seu primeiro nome. "

Interessante. Ele estava empurrando. Seus olhos o olharam implorando. House cuidadosamente colocou os dedos na testa. Ele não estava com febre e, exceto por seu estado agitado, não era notável sobre sua atividade cerebral, que geralmente aumentava durante ataques de pânico.

"Você não o conhece mais? Quero dizer, você raramente usa, nunca na verdade, mas isso me ofende agora. "

"Eu não lembro dele", Chase murmurou desesperadamente. "Eu sei quem você é, mas não sei seu nome. Por favor me diga. "

"Greg", House respondeu, colocando Chase em seus braços. "Você está drogado?"

Ele não o viu levar nada. Por outro lado, ele não podia ficar de olho nele o dia todo. Mas uma perda de memória durante a retirada seria um sintoma raro, especialmente porque ele não achava que estava passando por um. Então ele deveria ter destruído o antidepressivo em grandes quantidades.

"Dr. Gregory House - Chase sussurrou, como se quisesse ter certeza. "Obrigado. Você é - meu chefe, certo ...? Nós moramos juntos ... "

"Sim", disse House, sua calma surpreendendo a si mesmo. Chase era assustador. Como se ele não estivesse com ele, apenas sua concha. "Diga-me algo sobre você."

"O que ... o que?"

"Qualquer coisa. Seu nome O seu trabalho De onde você vem. "

Ele deu seu nome obedientemente e respondeu a todas as perguntas que House fez, percebendo que ele suspeitava de algo. Que ele escapou ao esquecimento, que todos os meios estavam certos para ele.

Tremendo, ele envolveu o edredom em volta dele. House sentou-se na poltrona. Chase permaneceu animado, incapaz de ficar parado com uma emoção inexplicável.

"Chase", House disse suavemente. "O que está acontecendo? O que há de errado? "

"Eu não sei ..." De repente, ele passou as duas mãos pelo rosto molhado. "Eu estou ficando ... ficando louco ..."

"Posso massagear você? Eu sei que não é fácil, mas vai te acalmar, tão tenso quanto você. No entanto, você não é louco, apenas um pouco confuso e superexcitado. Você teve pesadelos ou engoliu mais sertralina do que eu esperava.

House deixou a bermuda para ele; ele teve que se separar da camiseta e do edredom protetor. Quando ele a chutou com relutância, House levantou-se para se sentar. Ele ofegou de surpresa.

“É bom.” Os dedos quentes acariciaram suavemente sua pele úmida e fria e então agarraram a área de seu pescoço e ombro. "Sch sch sch ... muito calmo. Você não precisa ter medo. Eu só quero que você seja melhor. Respire fundo. Você é meu bom menino, não é?

Tudo. Ele era tudo o que House queria que ele fosse. Ele ansiava por ele e tinha pavor dele ao mesmo tempo. Como um servo. Ele ficou tão chocado que não conseguiu responder.

Era tão duro quanto pedra, músculos e tendões como se agrupados. A origem do ataque era um mistério para ele. Isso tinha algo a ver com a conversa deles no escritório? Enquanto ele continuava a massagem, ele fez sons suaves. Chase continuou tentando escapar, com o tronco contraído quando House chegou à região lombar. Lá, ele interrompeu o tratamento por um momento, acariciando seus cabelos loiros. Chase agarrou o colchão e reprimiu um soluço.

"Eu posso parar por aqui", disse House. "Depende de você."

"Me ajude", Chase perguntou; ele parecia um pouco mais factual; sua idéia de massagear ele teve efeito, também na respiração muito mais calma e na redução do tônus muscular. "Por favor. Eu não ligo como você faz isso ... "

Ele trabalhou mais fundo. Chase gemeu dolorosamente no travesseiro. Mas quando House se endireitou, ele franziu a testa por cima do ombro. "Vá em frente", ele decidiu quase severamente.

"Um padre não deve ser tão bonito quanto você", disse House, afrouxando seus músculos duros. Ele não teria achado isso possível, mas o abdômen era muito mais apertado que os músculos do ombro, especialmente os lombares, que ele massageava levantando ligeiramente a pélvis de Chase com as duas mãos dos lados. Não é à toa que ele ainda preferia fazer xixi enquanto estava sentado.

A respiração de Chase parou ao toque de House no ponto crítico. "Respire", disse House. "Algo só acontecerá se você esquecer."

A bunda do short branco, que terminava em coxas bronzeadas e macias, estava mordendo. Ele quase babou. Chase virou o rosto para observá-lo pelo canto do olho; ele ficou nervoso e teve que se forçar a não pular. Seus músculos se contraíram novamente e House ficou ridiculamente feliz por estar assim ocupado com eles por mais tempo do que esperava. Ainda assim, massagear não era suficiente, então ele tentou aliviar Chase de seu desamparo ansioso, conversando com ele que o distraía.

“Com você no confessionário ou no púlpito, a igreja veria um crescimento explosivo. Não sei se eu gostaria disso. Mais equivocado. Sinto muito pela garota que você não consegue. Não quero falar sobre as crianças fofas que estão desfrutando as aulas de comunhão novamente. Todo mundo vai chorar para dormir de dor no coração.

"Não diga ... Não posso me tornar padre ... e ... posso estar enganado, mas apenas por sua causa. Você não pode tirar minha fé ... de insultos. "

House de repente ficou sério. Suas mãos gentilmente amassam a garupa por baixo até o quadril. "Você tem isso de novo, sua fé?"

“Eu quero ... ele de novo.” Ele respondeu ao toque de House. Agora de todos os tempos! Em outro momento, não teria sido menos doloroso, mas essa conversa era profunda demais para pensar em sexo. Mas seu corpo não podia ser controlado. "Pare com isso", disse ele, quase em pânico. House continuou como se ele não o tivesse ouvido. Gentil, sensível e, no entanto, implacável.

"Eles sempre querem forçar e controlar tudo. Porque A vida é divertida se você não a vê com tanta obstinação. "

Disse o caminho certo!

"Deixe-se ir. Essa é a verdadeira arte, Chase. Não controle. Confie em mim. Estou fazendo tudo certo. Sou uma capacidade no meu campo e muito além. O deus das pequenas coisas, se você quiser. Eu faço você depender de mim e fazer você se sentir importante. O Deus das Grandes Coisas não faz o mesmo? "

"É blasfêmia", Chase gemeu em choque. "Você é nojento!"

"Mas você precisa de mim."

"Sim", ele admitiu, chorando silenciosamente no travesseiro. Mais do que nunca, ele se sentiu exposto à condenação. House deslizou e o cobriu, depois deitou-se ao lado dele. Ele o observou com cuidado, e Chase tinha vergonha de suas lágrimas. Se ele não estava louco, pelo menos histérico.

"Não está errado. As crianças precisam dos pais. Os pais são os primeiros deuses. Uma necessidade básica natural que é sufocada assim que você envia os pequenos para a escola dominical. Você descobre um pouco mais tarde que a média, mas qual é o problema? É por isso que você não acaba no purgatório. "

"Você não é meu pai ..."

"O que faz você ter tanta certeza disso?"

"Não é você", ele insistiu, bufando enfaticamente porque estava indo longe demais. "Isso seria um absurdo."

"Deus é seu pai? Ou a Virgem Maria, sua mamãe? Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca com espanto, antes de dizer a Chase sua conclusão com um ponto de exclamação hipócrita. "Puxa! Isso significaria que você é Jesus! "

A lógica era alta demais para ele; ele não pôde segui-lo. House fez malabarismos com palavras tão habilmente quanto com suas bolas.

Além disso, seu cérebro parou de tocar. "Isso é ... metaforicamente", ele lutou. "Do que você gosta. Você deveria entender melhor. "

“Então, teoricamente, eu poderia ser seu pai terreno metafórico , se não seu pai biológico. Muitos outros ficariam orgulhosos disso ".

Ele rolou e cheirou enquanto olhava diretamente para House.

"Sou eu", ele garantiu, tocando a bochecha de House. "Quero um pai como você e às vezes não consigo acreditar em você - é como agora. Mas às vezes você dificulta para mim ver apenas isso em você. Você é - muito diferente do que meu pai era. Eu pensei que os pais deviam ser rigorosos e inacessíveis. A propósito, supervisores também. De repente, ele riu com uma risada. Muito brevemente, mas parecia natural e não amargo, e House passou por um agradável arrepio. "E você é ambos e ainda não. Você é realmente um mistério. Como ... Ele estava com medo de terminar a frase, mas mesmo assim o fez em um tom quase atônito. "... como Deus."

House se inclinou para a frente no cotovelo e beijou sua testa. Por um breve momento, Chase ficou irritado antes de aninhar o rosto contra a garganta arranhada. "Então eu vou ajudá-lo a polir a foto do seu pai."

Era uma afirmação, sem dúvida, mas Chase assentiu, subitamente aliviado. Não foi blasfêmia. House pode ter sido anti-religioso, desajustado e principalmente mal-humorado, mas, em oposição a ele, ele realmente o encorajou a repensar seu relacionamento com a fé, mostrando-lhe que os pais poderiam ser amigos. Cuidar, dando-lhe um ombro quando você estava fraco. De alguma forma, esse conhecimento aliviou suas doenças físicas. A náusea desapareceu e o fato de ele não se lembrar do nome de House se transformou em um sonho bizarro.

"Você conseguirá dormir? Deixo a luz acesa, se você quiser. "

Chase balançou a cabeça levemente, e House deu um pequeno sorriso que expôs seus dentes impecáveis, que raramente eram vistos e que sublinhavam sua atratividade se ele sorrisse com mais frequência. "Você é um Filou", ele disse quase carinhosamente. "Você quer pular sua sombra e confiar em mim, hein? Para que você possa confiar no Todo-Poderoso novamente algum dia. Não é uma abordagem ruim. "

Quando estava escuro, Chase agarrou um coração em afeição abrupta e no ombro de House. "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa."

O colchão chiou sob a mudança de peso do outro. Ele sentiu que a visão de raios-X de House o perfurou.

"Sim?"

Sua boca ficou seca novamente. Foreman o avisara para manter o chefe fora disso. Que House não gostava de experimentações simplesmente porque preferia que a rotina não fosse verdadeira; Ele às vezes gostava de experimentar a si mesmo. Somente se seus trabalhadores estivessem desnecessariamente em risco.

Ele estreitou a distância entre eles. "Nada", ele sussurrou. "Eu só queria ... apenas saber que você estava lá."

"Estou sempre lá", respondeu House; a ternura em sua voz era muito sutil, mas Chase ouviu e se sentiu ainda mais desolado por ter perdido a oportunidade. "Como Deus. Para você de qualquer maneira. Caso contrário, você terá pensamentos estúpidos. "


	5. Parte 5

Foreman o convidara para almoçar na cantina, mas ele apenas cutucava apático seu cardápio diário. Fazendo uma careta, Foreman cortou sua carne assada. "Quando você assiste, perde o apetite por comida."

"Me desculpe. Só não estou com fome. "

“A perda de apetite pode ser um efeito colateral. Você notou mais alguma coisa? Como você dormiu Pesadelos? "

Um pouco desanimado, ele colocou os talheres de lado. "Eu não me lembro mais. Eu acho que não. Mas quando acordei no meio da noite, não conseguia lembrar o nome de House. Eu também era ruim. "

Foreman assentiu para si mesmo, e Chase lembrou-se da charneca de porcelana esmaltada que estava no armário dos conhecidos mais velhos de sua tia, que haviam substituído seus avós. Sua cabeça estava ágil e podia assentir até que quisesse tirar a figura por curiosidade, e ela quebrou nas mãos de seu filho esquerdo a caminho do chão. Ele tinha vergonha da morte e recebeu uma abrasão do chamado avô que se lavara. Desde então, ele trata os negros com grande respeito.

"A náusea é normal. É certo que é estranho que você não se lembre de House. Espero que não seja uma das suas más lembranças? Quero dizer, não posso culpar você, mas não queremos esconder sua memória pessoal. Ou ele ...? - Ele enfaticamente colocou a mão no braço e teve que se recompor para não fugir dele. Tocar entre colegas não era comum, exceto por um tapinha ocasional no ombro. "Chase, se ele te força a fazer alguma coisa ..."

"Era apenas o nome", Chase corrigiu um pouco irritado. Os colegas em questão simplesmente não podiam deixar de lado suas suspeitas estúpidas. Era para lisonjear ele, mas ele estava envergonhado. Especialmente porque o relacionamento deles não era mais puramente platônico e ele achou isso muito agradável. House cobria todas as áreas que ele poderia sentir falta, sem crueldade ou coerção. O que Foreman estava sugerindo, House estava chegando perto de criminosos e molestadores de crianças, e Chase ficou indignado. "O primeiro nome, para ser mais preciso. E eu lembrei de novo. "

Foreman levantou-se com um suspiro. "Outro café?"

"Obrigado".

Enquanto Foreman pegou duas canecas de café, Chase olhou ao redor da sala e congelou. House e Wilson jantaram em uma mesa perto deles. Em princípio, isso não seria incomum à uma da tarde, mas House costumava comer muito mais tarde, quando a cantina estava quase vazia.

Como se o localizasse com uma antena, seu chefe repentinamente se virou no meio da conversa com o Dr. Wilson para ele. Seus olhos penetrantes o mediram descaradamente, e Chase envergonhou seu olhar em seu copo de papel, que já estava bêbado, e pressionou os dentes nele.

Foreman voltou. "Esteja com o Dr. em uma hora Ginasta para os testes e um eletroencefalograma ... "

"House está sentado ali", Chase interrompeu apressadamente, evitando olhar na direção apropriada. Independentemente disso, Foreman se virou e respondeu ao Dr. A saudação um tanto tola de Wilson acenando para ele. House voltou as costas para eles e fingiu que Foreman era o ar para ele. "Eu acho que ele está nos observando. Ele até me seguiu até o banheiro.

Ainda bem que ele tem visitado cabines ultimamente. Não era mais perceptível quando ele se escondeu atrás de uma porta para tomar seus super comprimidos. Três em número. E logo depois, ele não apenas se sentiu cansado, com falta de apetite e tontura, mas também teve dificuldade em entender o ambiente. Como se um sino de vidro tivesse sido colocado sobre ele, sob o qual ele agia e reagia como se estivesse atrasado pelo algodão.

"Então o que? Você não disse nada, disse? "

Chase baixou a voz para um murmúrio indignado. "Claro que não. Mas acho que ele suspeita de algo. Esta manhã, ele vasculhou o armário do espelho no banheiro, embora sempre carregue o Vicodin com ele.

Dando de ombros, Foreman pegou seu café. "Você definitivamente tem que manter isso em segredo. Nem uma palavra sobre House, Cuddy ou qualquer outra pessoa. Dr. Turner age pelo bem da humanidade, mas se o experimento não for oficialmente coberto, ele perde sua licença para praticar ".

Por fim, era estranho que House e Dr. As ginastas não gostavam; afinal, eles eram semelhantes em sua disposição de correr riscos. Dr. Knox e o professor Bondi. Ambos colocaram a ética para trás se isso provasse ser um obstáculo para seus planos, e provavelmente se chamariam cientistas e não médicos.

House provavelmente estava irritado com a blasfêmia de seu colega - e ele não conseguia se imaginar trabalhando com parceiros iguais. Isso estaria abaixo de sua dignidade e machucaria sua vaidade, especialmente desde que o Dr. Turner aparentemente tinha a mesma disposição. Chase não ficou surpreso por ter encontrado um cúmplice em Foreman; na equipe, ele era o mais ambicioso e inescrupuloso.

"Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora", disse Chase. "Um EEG demora demais. Ele suspeitará. "

"Diga a ele, a meu conselho, que você precisa que sua medula espinhal seja verificada regularmente. Então ele não ficará desconfiado se o seu cérebro não se lembrar mais de certos eventos. Ele vai culpar a inflamação. Porque a doença era grave e você tem tanta sorte que sobreviveu. A rigor, você deve se examinar todos os dias e fazer fisioterapia. Dr. Fisher diz que você só vem uma vez por semana, se é que faz. "

Ele se absteve de acrescentar que provavelmente estava imitando seu ídolo - a casa grande.

O rosto branco pontiagudo parecia infantilmente sensível e, como ele mal podia suportar a expressão ferida de Chase sem se sentir confortado, Foreman deixou a caneca de café na mesa. Chase o drenou e escaldou a boca.

Ele balançou, mas depois decidiu Visite ginastas imediatamente. Talvez ele pudesse antecipar o compromisso. Quanto mais cedo ele chegasse lá, melhor.

~~~

House estava esperando por ele no escritório. Cameron parecia estar fazendo outro exame de sangue, e Foreman também havia sido solicitado. Onde, em princípio, era indiferente. Ele se sentou à mesa de trabalho e remexeu nas anotações que havia feito do histórico médico da senhorita Borger.

Embora isso certamente não aumentasse sua inocência imitada, ele evitou o olhar de House investigando o arquivo sem ler nada. O caso de repente não o interessava mais.

"Sua intuição não foi ruim", disse House.

Estranhamente, Chase não gostou do elogio raramente pago. Seus pensamentos giravam em torno do EEG e dos testes. Ele não se saiu bem. Bem, é gratificante, como o Dr. Turner havia enfatizado, mas não da maneira que ele teria feito um exame em circunstâncias normais. Muito tempo se passou antes que ele contasse o que o monitor cuspiu nele. E ele não tinha visto mais ninguém na sala de exames; um fato que o incomodara um pouco. Não poderia haver outros assuntos?

"Poderia de fato ser a doença de Crohn. Foreman faz uma ecografia abdominal. Se o seu diagnóstico for confirmado, o paciente será operado amanhã e, com sorte, receber alta em três dias, o mais tardar. Você está feliz por finalmente se livrar do Xanthippe?

Sua cabeça se levantou em choque e ele esfregou os olhos cansados. Na verdade, ele quase teria cochilado com seu trabalho. "Quem?"

House caminhou até a mesa e atingiu a primeira página do documento. Lucretia Borger. Os nomes parecem ser o seu ponto fraco. Hmm ... Esfregando o queixo com a maçaneta, ele entrou na frente de Chase. “Engraçado que eu nunca notei isso antes. Ou estamos ficando velhos e esquecidos? "

A ponta do palito roçou em seu ombro e deslizou irritadamente por cima do jaleco. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos antes de House ter a idéia de palpar o interior com o braço estendido e adivinhar o propósito das pílulas de apenas sentir. Ele era tão habilidoso com o bastão que Chase nunca duvidou nem por um momento que ele fosse capaz disso. Ele respondeu resmungando, mas até ele percebeu o quão fraco ele parecia.

"Quem pode se lembrar de um nome tão louco?"

"Verdade novamente. Ainda assim, pensei que você gostasse do nome. O bastão dele abriu o colo do avental. “ Por outro lado, eu não gosto nada deles. Para onde foi sua verve? "

"Não debaixo do meu jaleco", ele desviou. "Você está me parando."

House se inclinou para a frente e beijou-o surpreendentemente e brevemente na boca. "O que? Você dorme com os olhos abertos. Vá para casa. Eu estarei lá em cinco horas. Até então, você tem algo delicioso no microondas e o apartamento foi lavado no local. ”

Sua mão se fechou em um punho em que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, Chase tirou a roupa de trabalho e o casaco. Durante a breve ternura trocada, ele não tirou as mãos dos bolsos. Ele geralmente segurava House ou pressionava as mãos contra o peito, dependendo do humor em que estava naquele momento. Mas que ele reagiu tão passivamente a isso era incomum.

"Chase".

Ele se virou, seus olhos vidrados. Sua voz se arrastou mais devagar que o normal pelas sílabas. "O que ... ainda?"

"Você não faz nada estúpido, faz? Preciso demiti-lo se você ainda estiver escondendo secretamente antidepressivos. E não é só isso: eu tiro você da minha vida, então você vê onde fica. Desta vez eu sou consistente. Eu não quero um drogado na minha névoa. "

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou. Ele ficou tonto e correu contra a porta de vidro que achava que já havia aberto. O impacto do impacto, jogado de volta mil vezes em seu crânio, o fez gritar.

“Ei ... ei, ei.” House estava com ele, impedindo-o de manchar o sangue da laceração em seu rosto, apertando os pulsos. "Não caia. Calma, muito fácil. Eu acredito em você, nada pode acontecer. - Você está com dor? "

Ele estava desorientado, mas isso era normal após uma colisão tão violenta. Ele provavelmente teve uma leve concussão.

Ele lentamente o levou para a poltrona.

Ele chorou de medo porque não viu nada além de uma cortina vermelha diante de seus olhos. Ele não sentiu dor. House ajoelhou-se sobre ele, limpou e enxugou o ferimento antes de tirar as ataduras de uma caixa de gaveta. Sem mais delongas, ele costurou a ferida imediatamente. Chase estava tão atordoado que ele nunca se amotinou e só se encolheu ocasionalmente. Tudo ao seu redor estava enevoado e surreal. Nada poderia ser compreendido, ele caiu mais e mais e se entregou completamente ao esquecimento. Ele não se importava para onde foi. Ele poderia ter morrido naquele momento e sentiu que era uma redenção.

Depois que House fez seu trabalho, ele o pressionou no apoio de braço e prendeu o cabelo para trás, para que não caísse sobre o curativo fresco.

"Fique e descanse aqui. Se você se sentir melhor, eu vou levá-lo para casa. "

Enquanto guardava a agulha e o kit de costura, avaliou-o com uma expressão preocupada, mas não disse nada. Ele parecia febril, afundado e atormentado por algo que não era apenas trauma. Por um momento, ele pensou em lhe dar um sedativo. Ele gentilmente acariciou seu ombro e braço antes de arregaçar a manga. Chase ofegou e agarrou o antebraço de House para detê-lo. Ele estava assustado. Quase parecia que ele não o reconhecia, mas sua intenção sim. O que havia de errado com ele As condições irritadas se tornaram mais frequentes. Talvez ele estivesse começando a perder o controle de si mesmo, como temia. Além disso, ele não parecia saber onde estava.

O pager respondeu. A adorável Lucretia recusou a endoscopia. Como se ele não suspeitasse, ele realmente não foi poupado. Ela provavelmente havia mordido Foreman no dedo e Cameron não ousava mais se aproximar do furie. Por que ele sempre teve pacientes difíceis e para que Horace Wells tornou a anestesia socialmente aceitável? Com um suspiro, ele guardou o pager e, em seguida, o casaco de Chase no suporte ficou entre os dedos tortos de seu assistente.

"Eu já volto. Se algo estiver fazendo você se sentir desconfortável, bipe para mim. - Chase. Com as duas mãos, ele pegou o rosto inexpressivo para fazer contato visual. "Você me entende?"

Ele sacudiu rapidamente. "Deve -... não pode aqui ..." ele murmurou indistintamente e estava prestes a se levantar. House o recostou de novo e o pressionou firme e vigorosamente algumas vezes, enquanto Chase respirava profundamente.

"Você fica aqui, entendeu? É uma ordem. Eu sou seu supervisor, então não me chateie. Isso está claro? "

Ele mal podia esperar por uma resposta; Foreman pediu como se o tubo tivesse ficado preso no intestino de Lucretia e pegado as vilosidades.

"Eles são maravilhosos", ele disse adeus. Depois parecia abafado, mas ele teria se sufocado se não tivesse deixado Chase saber. "Não deixe que isso mude você, seja o que for." 

~~~

Como eles já estavam com ele nas garras, Foreman e Cameron o levaram ao laboratório após a endoscopia - pela qual House, o paciente frenético, dormia nervosamente com todos os envolvidos - porque discordavam dos resultados dos testes. A imagem do ultrassom também gerou polêmica, já que Foreman não estava convencido da doença de Crohn e apenas a colite ulcerosa poderia ser considerada.

"Porque o nome tem um som mais poético ou porque Chase deveria estar errado?"

Foreman revirou os olhos. "Vamos operar de qualquer maneira. Ela não pode evitar. Mas ainda devemos fazer uma biópsia do tecido intestinal e um teste de fezes. Também pode ser apendicite ".

"Por que tudo isso quando você quer abri-los? Isso seria apenas uma perda de tempo. Em termos de diagnóstico diferencial, crohn e colite são quase a mesma coisa. ”

Olhares atordoados vagaram entre os dois subordinados até Cameron finalmente falar.

"A sorologia ainda não está completa. Uma operação pode ser perigosa ... "

House bateu o bastão tão impulsivamente em uma mesa de laboratório que as placas de Petri tilintaram e Cameron começou. "Então se apresse, droga! E não se apegue constantemente a adivinhações. O que vocês são, médicos ou alegres candidatos a testes? "

"Ambos", explicou Foreman rapidamente. "Só não seja alegre."

Chase não estava mais lá quando ele voltou. Ninguém que ele perguntou o viu. Ele gostaria de morder sua bunda. Ele esperava isso. Em sua mensagem de rádio, o pager de Chase tocou na espreguiçadeira. O havia deixado, o garoto distraído. Ele considerou impossível estar na clínica. Ele informou a equipe que logo se reuniu no escritório.

"Vou procurá-lo", disse House. "Você tem que ficar sem papai por um tempo. Ele provavelmente foi para casa. "

Ele não estava lá. House examinou o apartamento inteiro e tocou a campainha. Um pensamento lembrou-se de pegar o ônibus para Trenton. Sem inspiração, ele saiu do carro e foi até a parada do quarteirão. O jovem era realmente Chase que o vizinho achou que viu? Desde a infeliz noite, ele voluntariamente não entra em um ônibus. No entanto, caberia a sua veia masoquista. Talvez ele quisesse provar algo com isso. O que o levou à próxima idéia. Ele o encontrou na direção de Trenton, então.

O motorista do ônibus coçou a cabeça. “Muitas pessoas entram aqui que ficam um pouco de lado. Vagabundos, viciados em drogas ... "

"Ele não é viciado em drogas", interrompeu House, acenando com uma nota. Espero que não. "Um de seus passageiros corresponde à minha descrição? Jovem loiro com um erro de pé? Se sim, de onde ele saiu? Eu não quero saber mais. "

"Pode ser que houvesse um. Eu pensei que ele poderia ter busphobia que ele teria que superar porque seu encanador de alma o aconselhou. É assim que funciona com eles, certo? Ficou sentado o tempo todo, balançou e choramingou na frente dele. Uma senhora perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda, mas ele não respondeu. Eu também fiz, mas era meio estranho. Como em alguma merda. Rachadura ou o que eles engolem hoje. Eu disse à senhora que seria melhor se o deixássemos em paz. E sim, acho que ele tinha um curativo na têmpora. "

Certamente ele era!

"Você não perguntou a ele", disse House intencionalmente, sabendo que ele não teria agido com menos indiferença se não fosse por Chase. “Um homem carente se preocupa com a sujeira, desde que pague sua passagem. Eu estou indo um pouco. Aliás, quero a mudança de volta.

O motorista do ônibus rosnou e fez um favor a ele.


	6. Parte 6

A parada em que ele saiu parecia diferente durante o dia. Ele teve problemas para se lembrar. Estava escuro, é claro, mas fora isso, foi como anos atrás que ele salvou a sangrenta e completamente histérica Chase deste lugar de horror. A situação fora terrivelmente irreal e, no entanto, ele nunca se livraria dela.

O cérebro tendia a deixar memórias horríveis de lado mais rapidamente que as positivas, mas a reação do garoto as havia tornado mais perturbadoras e terríveis do que qualquer coisa antes.

E ele tinha visto muitas coisas ruins, mais do que Chase em números. Ele era médico há quase trinta anos. Mais que Chase fez o mundo feliz com sua presença. 

Quando estava claro, o posto de gasolina estava em ruínas, se não tão fantasmagórico quanto à noite. O outdoor elétrico finalmente explodiu a última lâmpada e os manifestantes demoliram as bombas de gasolina e arrancaram as mangueiras de combustível.

Ele circulou o prédio e ficou mais aliviado do que surpreso ao encontrar o que procurava no gramado coberto de vegetação.

Antes de falar com ele, no entanto, ele se assustou. A ligação morreu em seus lábios quando ele percebeu que Chase não tinha acabado de voltar para satisfazer seu prazer em sofrer.

Ele se sentou em uma posição ajoelhada, perdido em um balanço constante. Sua bengala estava encostada no prédio. Ele não tinha com ele porque ainda não o possuía. No entanto, ele foi corajoso em deixá-lo lá. Ele estava, por assim dizer, desarmado. Assim como quatro meses atrás.

House não leu emoção em seu rosto bonito; ele manteve os olhos fechados e respirou apressadamente, quase ofegando e irregularmente pelo nariz. Apenas uma dobra íngreme ocasional sobre a raiz do nariz testemunhava os flashbacks atormentados pelos quais ele estava passando e que conjuravam os arredores. Qualquer psicólogo sensato teria desaconselhado a cura do cavalo. Pelo menos não o enviou aqui sozinho.

House estava em um dilema. Por um lado, ele não pretendia assustá-lo falando com ele; por outro, ele teve que, de alguma forma, trazê-lo de volta, para chamar a atenção para si mesmo. A princípio ele esperou, sentou-se silenciosamente no chão a alguns metros de distância e decidiu colher um tufo de grama seca e assistir Chase. Ele sussurrou uma ladainha, provavelmente o tempo todo, mas House não ouviu até que ele se acalmou. Como se estivesse com febre, ele repetia as palavras picadas várias vezes para enfatizar.

" Fique comigo - não me deixe em paz - dói, mas eu tenho que suportar, porque senão nunca mais voltarei - deixe-me como antes - não quero esquecer, mas perdoar - se você tornar possível - você pode, e mais ninguém, não o homem com o graveto cujo nome eu esqueci - não me deixe esquecer - não me deixe te esquecer, por favor - "

Soluçando com força, ele abaixou a cabeça, batendo palmas no chão.

"Chase".

Ele apenas respirou, mas Chase se virou. Uma expressão de maior alerta surgiu em seus olhos.

"Quem é você?"

Em seu estado desapegado, seu nome poderia confundi-lo ou amedrontá-lo, então ele pegou as palavras anteriores de Chase que ele havia endereçado a Deus.

"O homem com o pau. Quem assume a comparação com o seu mais alto. Quer ajudá-lo a perdoar. A propósito, você também é um homem com um pau. Você sabe o que isso significa. Homens com paus às vezes fazem grandes milagres. Pense em Moisés. Ele dividiu o mar. "

Lágrimas escorriam pelas pálpebras inferiores de Chase quando ele balançou a cabeça. "Não funciona. Não sem Deus. Você é ...? "

"Apenas o homem com o pau. O velho com o pau. Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Nós nos conhecemos bem. "

"Dr. Casa ... ”, ele disse, um pouco reconfortante. Talvez ele tenha imaginado, mas ele viu um sorriso fugaz nos cantos trêmulos da boca.

"Sim"

"Eles estavam lá ... e me pegaram ..." Ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos novamente, fazendo as lágrimas fluírem mecanicamente. "... levado embora. No meu ... meu apartamento e ... assistimos TV. E você ... me tocou ... "

Um suspiro quase envergonhado terminou sua sentença. A humilhação era ainda mais real para Chase do que para House, as cenas individuais provavelmente se desenrolando em sua cabeça todos os dias e noites.

"Foi apenas uma investigação. Uma medida médica. Você foi ferido. Eu tive que ajudá-lo, era meu dever. Fisicamente, você superou bem. Eu gostaria que você pudesse sobreviver a metade também. Mas não sei se isso será possível. Sinto muito, você não acredita em quanto. "

De repente, Chase remexeu cegamente em sua bolsa, que estava caída no chão ao lado dele. Grunhindo de raiva porque ele não conseguiu encontrar o que estava procurando, ele a virou de cabeça para baixo. Sob seus pertences, blocos de notas e canetas mastigadas, ele juntou uma estante quebrada e o conteúdo perdido, e hesitantemente estendeu as duas para House. Ele não disse nada, não demonstrou emoção, mas obviamente queria que ele aceitasse.

Os comprimidos não disseram nada a ele. Mesmo como médico, ele não precisava conhecê-los de cor, mas o recipiente nem estava rotulado corretamente, e ele franziu a testa por um momento, irritado. Sem uma palavra, ele deixou as pílulas entrarem e fechou a tampa. Ele perguntaria sobre isso mais tarde, depois de ter explodido Wilson. Agora ele parecia muito animado para responder à pergunta.

“Você sabe que dia da semana é hoje?” Ele perguntou, pretendendo trazê-lo de volta ao presente e também para distraí-lo um pouco. Chase não respondeu, então ele continuou em um tom prosaico. "Quarta-feira. Meu pai está enterrado em San Diego no fim de semana. Queríamos ir juntos, lembra? Eu realmente gostaria de ter você comigo, não foi apenas dito. Mas você tem que causar uma boa impressão, caso contrário você vai assustar minha mãe. "

Ele balançou novamente, desta vez na ponta dos pés. Ele olhou para a frente. House sacudiu os comprimidos no recipiente de plástico.

"Eles são? Eles estão te deixando louco? "

Ele assentiu infeliz e House tocou seu ombro com a ponta dos dedos.

"Venha comigo. Por favor Não faz sentido atormentar-se aqui. Falaremos sobre suas pílulas mais tarde.

Mas eles teriam que pegar o ônibus. Como naquela época.

Chase pressionou timidamente contra ele no ônibus, que agora estava mais cheio. Apesar de um assento vazio, ele não queria se sentar quando House precisava se levantar. Um casal atencioso ofereceu sua briga, mas House balançou a cabeça.

"Como o pai, como o filho", disse o homem, olhando para as bengalas, um pouco divertido. House abraçou Chase e sorriu para o homem cuja observação não pretendia zombar.

“Ele é um bom garoto e passou por um momento difícil desde o nosso acidente. Estou muito orgulhoso dele. "

O rosto brilhante de Chase foi enterrado no colarinho de House quando a mulher tocou seu braço com simpatia. "Você pode ver isso."

Ele vasculhou os cabelos e esperou. Quase todos os presos saíram, apenas ele e Chase permaneceram. Eles não deixaram o ônibus até Chase dar o seu OK. Ele agarrou sua bengala na funda quando Chase foi jogado contra ele em uma curva e gemeu, fazendo o motorista ouvir.

"Faça uma pequena turnê para nós até que ele se lembre da nossa parada", House sugeriu com uma piscadela. "Eu não vou me deixar ser esfarrapado."

"Aqui", Chase murmurou, indo para a saída, arrastando de uma barra para a próxima. Apesar dos remédios ameaçadores e de uma concussão, ele reconheceu a rua do loft, seu antigo apartamento.

Muito bem, Robert.

"Por turnê, quero dizer outra coisa", resmungou o motorista, que já havia sentido uma grande gorjeta. "Mas está tudo bem comigo."

~~~

Como se não tivesse adivinhado o contrário, Chase correu para o banheiro quase hecticamente depois que House fechou a porta da frente. O salão vazio tornou-se cada vez mais uma casa mal-assombrada. Teias de aranha enormes balançavam nos cantos e nichos. Mas foi aqui, é por isso que eles vieram aqui. Se ele tivesse sido iniciado no plano de Chase, ele teria ido com o vento emprestado da biblioteca de vídeo. Intuitivamente, ele sabia que sua presença no banheiro não era desejada agora, então decidiu dar uma olhada ao redor. O apartamento ainda o surpreendeu. Ela estava tão sóbria quanto seu pequeno ventre sempre quis, mas nunca esteve. Uma pretensão de fatos errados.

Em frente à estante, ainda cheia, ele pegou um livro com os olhos fechados ao acaso e ficou surpreso ao ver uma Bíblia King James em suas mãos. Na verdade, Chase não gostava de deixar suas raízes para trás. Mas quando ele pensou mais de perto, nunca o viu folhear as escrituras, como convinha a um bom católico.

Sabendo que seu chefe era ateu, ele poderia ter tido inibições sobre empacotá-la. Ou ele usou a edição mais conveniente de Gideon, que estava esperando na gaveta de cabeceira de todos os hotéis para confortar um alpinista desesperado, e leu com a lanterna embaixo das cobertas, para ter certeza de que House estava dormindo.

Ele soprou a camada de poeira e abriu o tomo.

"Socorro!"

Batendo a Bíblia de cabeça para baixo em cima da mesa, ele invadiu o banheiro. O grito de Chase parecia terrível; ele foi eletrificado por ele e mais rápido com ele do que sua perna doente teria permitido em circunstâncias normais.

“Não deixe ninguém entrar!” Chase gritou, jogando água quente nele. " Saia daqui! Vá pelo amor de Deus! Sem motivo, ele saiu da banheira e entrou no chuveiro, onde abriu a torneira e virou o chuveiro em direção a House. A água escorria gelada sobre suas calças; a mudança de temperatura lhe dava arrepios e desconforto desconfortável. Mas ele não foi. Através da chuva artificial, ele borrifou em direção ao chuveiro até agarrar o meio de Chase e empurrá-lo sobre os azulejos. Deus, ele era flexível e musculoso como um gato selvagem. E tão áspero. Ele gritou e pisoteou quando House desligou a água, evitando os braços e as pernas de Chase da melhor maneira possível.

"Pare com isso! Está bom agora. "

"Eu ... estou sangrando!", Ele gritou e tamborilou em House, que fez o truque de cerrar os dentes e falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso foi. Não é mais. Acabou Você entendeu? Passado. - Ele estendeu a mão para trás com uma mão para puxar o jeans do vaso sanitário e apresentá-los a Chase. "Você vê sangue em algum lugar?"

"De bermuda ..."

"Você ainda as usa, e elas são tão puras quanto flores como a sra. Holles edredons. O que você sente é apenas água. Você não está machucado. Não mais. Ta bom Chase. Diga. "

Seus olhos azul-esverdeados estavam fixos em House, grandes, inocentes, maravilhados com a urgência com que ele falava e o olhava. "Eu não estou ... machucado."

"Tudo bem. Mais uma vez Mais alto. Grite na minha cara. "

"Eu não estou machucado", ele repetiu, claramente com mais confiança, mas ainda longe de gritar. Afinal, foi um começo.

"Você é especial", House sussurrou bruscamente na órbita ocular. "Você é o meu sentimento. Meu pequeno Niño. Fique aqui, Chase. Você tem que se recompor. Se não, significa o fim para nós dois.

Isso parecia patético, mais uma vez, mas com que alegria e com que frequência ela se adornava com pathos, a verdade. Por isso a maioria ficou atrás dela e teve medo de encará-la.

Chase de repente jogou os braços em volta dele. "Eu quero ... tentar."

Depois de um tempo, House se separou dele e levantou o queixo. "Devemos vestir roupas secas. Você tem algo do meu tamanho? "

Ele riu um pouco porque House começou a chorar amargamente. O pobre garoto passou por um banho de trocas pior do que era agora. House reconfortante balançou com ele.

"Shhhh ... isso deve ser uma piada, bastante triste, eu admito. Um cobertor é suficiente para mim. Você sabe o que vamos fazer então? Eu peço pizza e ficamos na frente da caixa, você gostaria? "

Sua idéia de uma noite perfeita, e aparentemente a de Chase também, pois ele concordou e até conseguiu um de seus sorrisos deslumbrantes.

~~~

Você realmente não podia culpar o chefe dele por vaidade externa; ele se apertou em uma das camisetas de Chase e amarrou uma colcha como um sari em volta da cintura. A visão era tão estranha que Chase teve que rir. Sua propensão ao humor e à coragem de ser ridícula contrastava nitidamente com sua aparência muitas vezes intimidadora e imponente. Os colegas, portanto, perturbaram suas piadas muitas vezes surpreendentes, mas Chase as achou adoráveis.

Nesse elevador, ele até abriu a empresa de entrega de pizza, cujos olhos quase caíram da cabeça.

"Eu ... não estou com fome", Chase disse miseravelmente quando House colocou a caixa e duas latas de cerveja na mesa de café.

"Sim você fez. Caso contrário, eu não teria pedido sua pizza favorita. "

"Você não sabe o que meu ..."

"Foi o que eu escolhi", afirmou.

Foi coberto com alcachofras, pimentões e jalapeños e cheirava delicioso. Sem queimar muito, House segurou um pedaço debaixo do nariz. Ele não tinha escolha a não ser morder se não quisesse que tudo caísse em seu colo. Tinha o gosto de cheirar, e ele não tinha nenhuma objeção a ser alimentado por House até a última mordida, que também gostava dessa constelação e o observava com um sorriso levemente arrogante enquanto comia. Antes que ele percebesse, ele havia comido metade da pizza, embora na verdade não gostasse de alcachofras. House estava contente com a metade fria.

Um filme nostálgico sobre cavalos foi exibido na televisão; House havia descontinuado o canal infantil, que, além dos desenhos animados, exibia ocasionalmente filmes reais para adolescentes. Sem cenas de violência, nada de má reputação. Ele amava o brilhante cavalo preto cigano e ficou fascinado por seu jogo musculoso e pelas cores brilhantes do filme, que já existiam há cinquenta anos.

Quando a caixa de papelão finalmente ficou vazia, ele se apoiou confortavelmente em House, que cuidadosamente o abraçou e apoiou a mão no ombro.

“Está tudo bem?” Ele pesquisou, tocando piano na clavícula de Chase para esclarecer sobre o que era sua pergunta.

"Hum", ele disse. Após o final feliz da lealdade , no qual ele enxugou furtivamente algumas lágrimas de felicidade na reunificação de meninas e cavalos, filmes de animação chamativos agora tremeluziam na tela. "Você ... não me machuca?"

"Eu não vou te tocar de novo. Não é como era então. Temos isso para trás. "

Ele encostou o corpo trêmulo contra ele. Um soluço nervoso o sacudiu e o aperto de House aumentou. Curiosamente, isso aliviou a emoção de Chase. "Tudo atrás de nós", House repetiu resmungando em seu ouvido. "Você pode começar de novo. Mostre-me que os caras não quebraram você. "

“Como ...?” Chase colocou a cabeça no peito, sobre o qual a camiseta estava esticada. À primeira vista, parecia um pouco, mas para Chase o gesto foi uma prova de coragem. Ele se desafiava constantemente, House gostava disso.

"Você já está fazendo isso. Permitindo proximidade, embora isso lhe custe a superação visível. E saiba que sou mais forte que você e que a qualquer momento eu poderia forçá-lo a fazer algo que está contra você. Você confia em mim. Pelo menos um pouco. Isso é muito. Que tipo de pílula você está carregando com você? "

"Nada ... especial. Ainda importa? Eu não a quero mais ... "

“Me diga assim mesmo.” Quão difícil foi para ele não tocar em Chase quando ele estava bem em cima dele. Tão leve e ao mesmo tempo tão escandalosamente físico. O anjo loiro dele. Muito foi colocado. Não havia necessidade de perguntar quem havia lhe dado as coisas - provavelmente ilegalmente; ele não receberia uma resposta de Chase. Petting não era o seu caminho.

“Chase?” Ele não descansou.

"Aqueles eram ... eu queria ... esquecer. Não tenha mais medo. "

“Os comprimidos funcionaram extremamente bem. Você é um naufrágio, mais do que antes! O tiro definitivamente saiu pela culatra. Há quanto tempo você leva as coisas do diabo? Quantos por dia? "

"Três peças ao longo de dois dias." Realmente apenas dois dias? Ele havia esquecido o resto das semanas que já estava tomando? Seria possível. O efeito foi enorme. De repente, ele ficou satisfeito por ter confessado isso a House.

"Tudo bem", disse House. A conversa estava esgotada e o assunto estava temporariamente fora da mesa. Eles assistiram televisão até Chase superar o cansaço por volta das duas da manhã. Do jeito que ele olhou para a tela abraçada a House, ele adormeceu. O homem mais velho estendeu a mão para o telefone celular.

“House?” Sonolenta, a voz de Wilson veio sobre o éter.

"Por que você está bombeando Chase com antidepressivos não aprovados? Nas minhas costas também. E o que é chamado de amigo. Você deve ficar no canto e ter vergonha, agora. "

"O que ...? Não prescrevi nada para ele desde que você entrou no meu escritório como um anjo de vingança.

"Ele também não tinha receita médica, amigo. Você acabou de colocar debaixo dele. "

"Whoawhoa", Wilson enfraqueceu a acusação. "Eu não vi Chase desde então, nem enviei nada a ele. Se você suspeitar de alguém, tente o Dr. Ginasta. Ele e seu bom funcionário Foreman estão testando um medicamento para ataques de ansiedade e pânico. Eles estavam procurando voluntários, mas nenhum dos colegas de neurologia queria se disponibilizar, e eu me abstive de envolver pacientes depois que Turner entrou em contato comigo. Pareceu-me arriscado demais. A droga manipula o hipocampo e a amígdala. E a perseguição Como ele está? "

"Pior do que antes. Ele fala com o invisível, mal consegue se lembrar do meu nome e, no que diz respeito à ansiedade, parece-me que as coisas fazem o oposto do que foram originalmente projetadas. ”

Mas Chase concordou em testar a droga. Reprimir com toda violência, era o slogan, provavelmente desde a infância.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha até Wilson fazer um gemido "Oh Deus!"

"Não se preocupe. Eu posso derrubá-lo; felizmente, ele foi perspicaz e confessou antes que eu pudesse enviá-lo para Mayfield.

Ele ligou o fone, ponderando, enquanto a raiva do irresponsável Foreman evaporava tão rapidamente quanto se abateu sobre ele. Tendo sido informado dos abusos de Chase, ele queria ajudá-lo. Nem mais nem menos. De alguma forma, o tocou: os dois eram mais rivais do que colegas. Foreman, no entanto, não agiu egoisticamente. Certamente havia uma intenção honesta e bem-intencionada de ter Chase comprometido com o experimento. E foi sua própria decisão. Ele estava olhando para esquecer. O pedido de Foreman provavelmente parecia uma dádiva de Deus. Não, ele não o esmagaria. Um pequeno sermão na cortina e tudo seria perdoado e esquecido.

*

O cheiro de café e o farfalhar da máquina o acordaram. No começo, ele teve dificuldade em se orientar e esfregou os olhos até se lembrar de ontem. Esse foi um bom sinal. Ele estava em seu antigo apartamento, mas obviamente não estava sozinho. Quando ele olhou para o relógio, ficou assustado. Quinze para as dez. Ele deveria estar na clínica há muito tempo. Na cozinha, ouviu pratos barulhentos e alguém cantando, o que fez seu estômago sentir-se confortável porque parecia tão tranquilo. Então em casa . Foi House quem acompanhou o Coração de Ouro de Neil Young no rádio enquanto fazia o café da manhã.

Não foi um sonho. Ele veio aqui com ele para processar o drama. Não deu certo. Ele ainda estava tonto, sua circulação estava no porão.

Ele ficou de pé cambaleando enquanto colocava a velha Bíblia no rosto sobre a mesa. House tinha lido para ele? Certamente que não. Ele não podia fazer nada com palavras piedosas, como ele chamava, nem mesmo por ele.

Ele se inclinou um pouco desajeitadamente para registrar a Bíblia quando ela foi aberta, como se o leitor quisesse marcar o local. Um post-it preso a ele. Um arrepio percorreu sua pele e ele se jogou no sofá porque seus joelhos cederam.

O primeiro ao sétimo verso da primeira carta a Pedro foi sublinhado, seu lema durante o tempo do seminário, que ele tinha permissão para escolher. Ele não fez anotações nesta edição da Bíblia. Ou uma mão fantasma estava no trabalho ou ... House.

É por isso que você está cheio de alegria, mesmo que agora - se Deus quiser - sofra por um curto período de tempo e é submetido às mais variadas provas. Isso é apenas para que sua fé possa se provar uma firme confiança no que Deus lhe deu e prometeu. Assim como o ouro efêmero é testado quanto à autenticidade no fogo, sua fé, que é muito mais preciosa que o ouro, é testada no fogo do sofrimento. Se isso for real, Deus o recompensará com honra e glória no dia em que Jesus Cristo se revelar em sua glória.

Com os dedos tremendo de excitação, ele afrouxou a nota.

Você não é uma vítima. Você é um escolhido.

Ele soluçou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Deus respondeu. Pela inspiração de um pagão.


End file.
